The Wicked Game
by DarkMoonX
Summary: Peter Kowalski likes Gary Smith but he doesn't know if the sociopath feels the same way about him. Through intense feelings of lust, love, and hurt, the two experiment with something they never intended to start, nor finish. GaryxPetey slash.
1. Unnoticed

**A/N: During the process of writing my big Gary and Petey story, I came up with this idea, completely new. I was just going to put it as a oneshot as a Gary and Petey Memoir, but decided I wanted to do a few chapters on it instead. I'm probably only going to have about five chapters but I just wanted to write this since the idea just struck me. So..be forewarned! This short fic may not end happily. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Wednesday, October 5****th**** 2005**

**Unnoticed**

It was 11 pm and Petey's heart was fluttering fast; something that always happened when _he_ was near. Even when his tall, brown haired roommate touched him lightly, his heart jumped in excitement. The other boy's hand on his head or arm, even if it was a punch, was more than enough to get his hormones kicking. What made everything so upsetting was that he couldn't stop the feelings; after all, Gary Smith wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine. The boy had major mental problems and went through drastic mood swings on a daily basis; but most of all, under all that charm of his, he was a bully.

"You lost, Jimmy-boy, now hand over the cash."

Petey looked over with his eyes at the boy that he desperately longed for. The tall, brown haired boy was sitting at the small, round table in the common room, playing a game of poker with Jimmy Hopkins and Constantinos Brakus, whom took whatever opportunity he could to get money. Petey, of course, had been left out, or rather had left himself out. He often avoided situations where he would lose, a trait of his shyness. But as long as he got to sit in the same room with the boy he liked, he didn't mind so much.

He sighed as he leaned back against the sofa in the common room, staring at the TV but not paying any attention to what was on. Gary seemed to have heard him, because he could feel the older brunette look over at him. It made his face grow hot when he felt Gary staring at him; he felt teased, but the butterflies floated every time. He could see him in the corner of his eye, smiling faintly before turning back to the cards in his hands.

Petey felt giddy now. He wondered what Gary would tease him about before they both laid down to sleep in their beds later. Sharing a room with the boy that he liked only made him all the more excited, but it also came with its disappointments. Gary teased him more often than not. Sometimes he didn't mind it, but other times he hated it, like when he had kicked him in his balls. That had only been a month ago but the emotional sting was still there. Did Gary honestly not care about him?

He wanted to leave the room, but that meant being seperated from Gary, and missing every crooked smile and body movement he made while playing cards. Petey had recently fascinated himself with Gary's body language; the taller boy seemed so laid back and slouchy compared to himself. It made his heart pump faster when he thought about his physique. He remembered when they had both found out they were roommates at the start of ninth grade, that Gary was a bit shorter and not as lean. Now he had gotten taller and his torso had slimmed, as well as his face. He remembered seeing him shaving the other day in the bathroom; he had peaked behind the wall, seeing him with his towel around his waist and the smooth white cream on his face, the razor scraping down sharply.

Petey bit his lip, remembering. Gary had seen him that night, had teased him about it later on. Though Gary was a pervert, always throwing sexual innuendos Petey's way, he had never tried making a move. Petey figured it would never happen either. He looked over at the table again with his eyes. Though the tall, brown eyed brunette was betting in his money, he looked distracted, a bit tense. Would they ever end up together? Petey didn't know, and the answer broke his heart; so much that he was near to tears. He liked the cruel, teasing sociopath that considered him his friend. '_You're the only person in this god forsaken place that's different_'. That was what Gary had told him only a week ago. He let those words hover over his mind, a dose of his own medicine to make him smile, make him hopeful. Petey loved Gary, he just didn't know why.

"Well, girls, I think we can call that a wrap," Gary suddenly said, grabbing the wadded up bills and loose change in the middle of the table.

"Oh come on," Jimmy said. "One more game, Gary."

"I think you cheated," Constantinos snapped, his face in a sneer.

Gary paused and sighed in irritation. "Come on, guys, would _I_ honestly do that? I don't even know how you begin to cheat in this game. I've only started playing it a couple of days ago. Just ask Petey."

Petey's ears perked up at his name and he looked over at Gary, his heart stopping as the brown eyed boy gazed at him calmly.

"Isn't that right, Pete?" Gary asked, a hinted threat in his voice.

Petey nodded his head hesitantly. "Yeah," he said. "You used me for practice."

Gary smiled wryly and stood to his feet, stashing his winnings in his pockets. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to finish."

Petey's heart suddenly sank. Gary was leaving? Of course he could just follow him to their room, but he didn't want Jimmy or Constantinos to start getting ideas. The only way he would go is if they left the room also.

"Night losers," Gary said in amusement.

Petey looked up at him, his eyes showing obvious signs of disappointment, which made Gary pause in his tracks and smile faintly.

"You coming little Petey?" the tall brunette asked. "I thought you were going to help me study."

Petey suddenly felt giddy again, so much that he had to force a growing smile away. "Yeah," he replied. He stood to his feet slowly, trying not to look too excited to be leaving with Gary to be alone in their room. "Night Jimmy, Con." Petey waved slightly at the two boys now standing to their feet.

As Petey followed Gary through the doorway, he heard Constantinos mutter something about being hungry and Jimmy sighed. _Guess they won't be getting anything now that Gary has taken all their money_, he thought. He watched the older boy's back as he made his way casually down the dimly lit hallway. Their room was on the very end and it seemed like it would take forever to get there. _Gary_, Petey moaned to himself. He wanted the tall brunette very badly; the same dreams entered into his mind every night of them making love on his bed. And Gary had been so gentle in that fantasy world, so loving and affectionate. He had convinced himself that Gary was the only person he would let have his heart.

"Good thing you were in there, Pete," Gary suddenly said as he opened their door. "I could've lost all that money."

"What are friends for?" Petey said hesitantly, following Gary through the doorway.

"Yes," Gary said, shutting the door loudly behind them. "Such a good friend you are, Petey."

Petey's stomach twisted into a knot; he knew that sarcastic tone. "I try to be."

Gary suddenly narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of the shorter, younger boy. "What's your problem lately?"

Petey looked up, a bit surprised. His heart was fluttering again. He didn't know if he would be able to take this much longer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting more sensitive than you usually do. You hit your period early this month?"

Petey gritted his teeth, his heart sinking. "No," he muttered, trying to ignore Gary's sarcastic voice. "Forget it." He brushed past the brunette and made his way to his bed.

"What's your deal?" Gary snapped.

"I'm just tired. Did you still want me to help you study?"

Gary made a face. "Yeah right, Petey, I just said that so I could get out of there before they caught me cheating."

"Okay, well-" Petey paused, hesitating. "If you need any help just ask."

"I think I can manage," Gary said, turning around to sit on his bed.

Petey could only stare as his roommate pulled off his big black shoes. He ran his eyes over every part of his body, admiring his movements. _God he's so hot_, he thought. _I just wanna-_

"Is there something stuck on my face or do you just like looking at me, femme-boy?"

Petey's heart nearly leapt into his throat at the sound of Gary's voice. _Femme-boy_. Though he hated being teased, he loved hearing the name drip from the older boy's lips. He loved that he had picked out a name just for him, even if it was an embarrassing one. It made him feel special.

"No," Petey replied, turning away for his dresser to change into his pajamas.

"You're weird, Pete," Gary said as he pulled his shirt off.

Petey's face grew hot. He could hear every movement that his the other was making; his shirt hitting the bed, his pants sliding down his legs, his hand as he scratched his neck. He bit his lip and urged the images away. When he pulled off his khakis his eyes widened in shock as he looked down. He had gotten a boner, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going away any time soon. Not with Gary Smith half dressed behind him. He quickly pulled on his blue pajama pants and turned around, his chest bare as he held his shirt in his hand. He hoped that Gary thought he looked nice. Then again that was hoping for something that would never happen. Gary had never openly said he liked guys, but Petey had his suspicions.

"I see that puberty is finally catching up to you," Gary suddenly said from across the room as he popped something into his mouth; his medication no doubt.

Petey looked up, his eyes wide. Seeing the older boy with his shirt off was more than enough to keep him up. He only hoped that the brown eyed brunette didn't notice. Gary was right, though. His body had changed a lot within the last year; he had thinned out more but hadn't grown much in height. His baby fat had gone, though, for the most part. He wondered if Gary thought anything of it.

"Why don't you take a picture, Petey. Then you can masturbate to it."

Petey looked down. It wasn't a bad idea. "Whatever, Gary."

"I'm seriously beginning to worry about you, Pete." Gary pulled his shirt on before laying on his bed. "You're no fun lately. Every time I say something you respond with something vague and boring."

"What's so wrong with that?" Petey asked, pulling his own shirt over his head.

"Well, it's making you look like a creeper, especially when you stare at me."

Petey couldn't believe it. Gary thought _he_ was the creep? After all the times that Gary had teased him with crooked smiles and dark glares? "Sorry," was all he could get out as he sat on his bed and laid his head on his pillow. Vague responses confirmed.

Gary paused for a moment before turning out his lamp. "Well, goodnight, weirdo. Don't dream about me too much. Wouldn't want you to have to change your sheets again." He grunted as he turned onto his side in the sudden darkness.

Petey's face turned red, despite the room being dark. Gary always had the last word. He looked over at the brunette laying in his bed across the room. He couldn't sleep with silence, so the ceiling fan stayed on all the time, just for him, even if Petey was cold. He didn't mind, though. Petey loved Gary, and he would do anything for him. Even help him take over the school. But Gary had other friends now. Soon enough he would be pushed out of the picture. As he glared sadly at his boyish crush, tears rimmed his eyes.

He wanted Gary Smith very badly.


	2. Jealous

**Chapter 2 – Thursday, October 6****th**** 2005**

**Jealous**

The air was chilly and breezy as Petey made his way to the library. He loved the month of October but hated the following months after; things got too cold after Halloween and Thanksgiving and he couldn't stand the piercing wind at that time. But now, with a slight breeze in the cool air, it felt fine. He clutched onto his books in his arm and held them tighter, as if they would warm him somehow. As he turned the corner around the school, his heart suddenly stopped and he slowed down in his tracks. There, a distance away, was Gary. And with him was Christy Martin, the tall, skinny cheerleader who had a reputation for starting rumors.

Petey looked down. He wondered what Gary was doing talking with Christy. He had never hung around her before. But why should he honestly be surprised? Gary had been getting involved with a lot more students lately, more than likely due to his 'plans' for the school. Still, _Christy Martin_? Petey didn't think that Gary would even be brave enough to talk to one of the cheerleaders, even if he had the communication skills to do so.

He couldn't help but stare as he neared them. Why did they have to be right _there_, on the side of the sidewalk that he had to pass by to get to the library? He would feel so exposed and humiliated, mostly because of his face, which was in a frown. The last thing he wanted was for Gary to notice that he was upset. _Gary and Christy_? He thought. _No, no, he can't even hold down a relationship_. He gulped as he neared them. He could hear their voices now, Gary's deep and calm tones and Christy's slightly raspy and whiny ones. The tears were starting to well in his eyes; he could feel them stinging. He couldn't let Gary see him like this. Very quickly, he sped up his pace as he passed them.

Gary noticed him, however. "Hey, Pete, where are you going in such a hurry?" the tall brunette called.

"Sorry, English project, gotta run," Petey said quickly, his head bent down as he walked quickly past, clutching his books tightly to his chest with his arms. He heard Gary scoff behind him, but the older boy didn't say anything back as Petey almost ran to the library and out of view.

Petey opened the door to the library and, once inside, sighed in relief. The tears were still threatening to spill at any moment so he rushed to the back to browse for some books, away from anyone else in the building. That's when he let them fall, those two hot tears down his cheeks. He loved Gary Smith. Seeing him with a girl, the apparent species that he obviously liked, only ruined his day. Petey was the only one who truly cared for Gary. He could give him more than Christy Martin ever could. That thought alone only made his heart sink. Would Gary ever know just how much he loved him? Probably not. It wouldn't be allowed. Gary was a pervert, but he probably didn't like boys.

It sucked being bisexual. There was a chance of whoever you loved not loving you back.

**Later**

Petey bit his lip as he finished his last math problem. He had been in the dorm for an hour doing homework, sitting at the desk that he and Gary shared, but he had been distracted the whole time. He looked over at the clock just as it turned to 6:01 pm. Where was Gary? Petey's stomach turned as he thought of the answer: Christy Martin. _No, I already told myself he doesn't care about cheerleaders. They're not even his type_. At least, Petey wanted to think that girls who paraded around football and basketball games in short skirts weren't his type. Then again, who was he kidding? What guy _wouldn't_ want to see a girl like that?

He sighed heavily before throwing down his pencil and standing quickly to his feet. He rushed to the window and pulled down the blinds gently in his fingers, only to have his heart sink when he didn't see Gary outside. His face fell into a frown and he returned to his chair to pack up his work. It really wasn't anything to get worked up over. Though just about everyone knew who Christy was, it wasn't like she was a popular girl. Most people tried to avoid her in fear of becoming the week's top story, courtesy of her gossip. _Why the hell would Gary talk to her?_ Petey couldn't figure it out.

"This is ridiculous," Petey suddenly said to himself. "I mean, for all I know he could just be asking her for help with his homework or something."

"Who's that, Pete?"

Petey's eyes suddenly shot open at the voice behind him. He jumped and turned quickly on his heel, his heart pounding against his chest as he saw Gary standing in the doorway. "W-when did you get here?" he stuttered.

Gary raised his brows as he stepped casually into the room. "I've been here, for a while. Just had to talk to Jimmy-boy about something."

Petey looked down. The tall brunette before him was suddenly making him blush.

"Miss me much?"

"Yeah right," Petey mumbled, turning back around to slip his papers into his folder.

"Ah, so you weren't talking about me when I came in." Gary was making his way to the desk now, his big black shoes thudding against the hardwood.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then who? Maybe Jimmy?"

"No."

"Because if you were, I can ask our old pal if he'd be interested. In you, that is."

"Gary, I don't like Jimmy."

Gary put his hands up, as if defeated. "Alright," he said. "If you say so. But I have a feeling that you wouldn't mind it if he did like you."

Petey braced himself before turning around to stare at the tall brunette. "I _don't_ like Jimmy," he repeated, his voice a bit angry this time.

"Oh, then who do you like, Pete?" Gary asked, crossing his arms against his chest. "Come on, I _dare _you to tell me."

Petey looked down. _Does he know how much I care for him?_ He thought. "I don't like anyone," he said softly.

Gary's crooked smile was slowly forming on his lips. "You're lying," he said harshly.

Petey looked up at the boy, a bit surprised. "Wha-"

"We both know that you're gay, Pete."

"No I'm not," Petey retorted in defense. He wasn't gay. There were plenty of girls he had fantasized about, just not lately.

"Okay, if you're not gay then prove it. Kiss a girl."

Petey furrowed his brow. "What, you want me to just go out and randomly kiss a girl?"

"If it comes to that, yes."

"That's moronic, Gary. You know I won't do that."

"You're gay."

"I'm _not_ gay." Petey was growing irritated. Why did he put up with Gary?

"Well," Gary started, his voice calm as he made his way to the door. "If you won't prove that you're not gay, then prove that you are." He suddenly shut the door and locked it.

Petey's face turned a deep shade of red. What was going on? "I-I already told you I'm not-"

"You're not _gay_, I know," Gary mocked as he took a step forward.

Petey gulped, his heart beating fast as the taller boy made his way slowly to him.

"So tell me this much, Pete, _who_ were you talking about when I came in the room?"

The older boy's eyes were menacing, more than just two pools of brown; they were demanding, sinister, full of mock. Petey didn't want to answer, but Gary left him no choice as he was backed up against the desk behind him. "I-I was talking about-you," he got out, his face going red.

Gary smiled crookedly, satisfied at the information he had just heard. "Very interesting, Petey."

"Happy now?" Petey moved to brush past the older boy, but was stopped by his hand.

"I'm not done," Gary said, half laughing.

"Done with what, making fun of me?"

"I want to know why you're jealous."

Petey made a face, struggling to get out of Gary's grip that he had on his arm. "Jealous of what?" he asked, annoyed.

"Stop _lying_, **Pete**," Gary said harshly, his fingers tightening into Petey's sleeve.

Petey gulped. Things were getting too serious now. He looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me," Gary demanded, his voice growing louder as he shook Petey.

"Because I was just wondering if you were dating her," Petey said.

Gary loosened his grip on Petey's arm and held his chin up, as if thinking about something. "Why?"

Petey shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw you with her today."

Gary suddenly raised his chin and smiled. "Oh, I see. You thought I was fucking her. Right?"

Petey bit his lower lip. "I-It had crossed my mind."

"What do you care? You jealous you can't fuck? Or are you jealous that you can't _get_ fucked?"

Petey stared at him, hard, which only made Gary smile.

"Silence only proves that I'm right," he said.

"So glad I could help you with bullying myself."

"Anytime." Gary backed away and let the other boy pass by. Then he gritted his teeth as he looked down at the stack of school work he needed to finish. Then he smiled cruelly as an idea came to him, an idea that was so cruel he had to see play into action. "So, um," he started. "You want to make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Petey sounded tired.

"If you help me with all this damn work I'll give you a blowjob." At that moment something crashed to the floor. Gary raised a brow and looked behind him. Petey was half standing on the floor, his eyes wide, and his table lamp had crashed to the floor.

"Don't be so surprised. Guys do this with each other all the time." He took a step forward.

Petey hesitated. "Y-You want to do that?"

"I don't want to. I need some work finished. And I know you won't do it for free. You won't even do it when I bully you anymore."

Petey's face went hot, his eyes wide with shock. Was Gary really suggesting a deal like that? He was confused. Only a minute ago the older boy was accusing him of being gay, and now he wanted to give him a blow job?

"That is, if you want to," Gary continued.

"What-no, Gary, I don't."

"I think you do, Pete. Look, you already said you aren't gay. I believe you, alright?"

"Yeah, sure you believe me." Petey crossed his arms. "That's why you kept accusing me of liking guys."

"I had to get the truth. If you're not gay you're either straight or bi, and no offense, Pete, but I don't think you're straight." There was a laugh in Gary's voice.

"Well, so what if I don't like just girls? It's nobody's business."

"It's apparently my business now." Gary took another step toward him.

"Then maybe you should just butt out."

Gary chuckled. "You're not very witty, Pete. Was never one of your good traits. You could be, but you lack the skills. You're too modest, too timid, too weak."

Petey gritted his teeth.

"Come on, I know you're still a virgin. If you don't do it, I'll tell everyone over the intercom tomorrow that you still are.

Petey swallowed hard at that. Was he being blackmailed now? What kind of medication was Gary taking anyway?

"So you in or not?" Gary asked. He was growing impatient, his voice rushed and harsh.

"I..I don't know," Petey replied.

"Look, I know you want this. You've just been waiting for the right opportunity to come and grab you so you can experiment with boys. I _know_. And there's nothing wrong with a little experimentation, as long as it means nothing between you and me."

Petey's heart was beating fast against his chest. Gary seemed desperate. His words had been edgy, rushed, a bit tense; perhaps he was breaking a bit? Here he was, standing in front of the boy he had dreamed of doing this to, and yet he was declining his offer. What was wrong with him? This was his chance, possibly his one and only chance, to have Gary as his own. The only thing that didn't make sense is that Gary was the one trying to get him to do it.

"Well, if you don't want to I understand," Gary suddenly said, his voice a bit disappointed as he made his way to the door. "I'll be sure to put a word in for Jimmy when I see him, what with you being a virgin and all. And the rest of the student body."

"Gary, wait," Petey sighed.

Gary smiled cruelly before turning around to face the younger boy. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Petey mumbled. This wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, so why was he going along with it? To save himself embarrassment? "Fine," he sighed. "I'll do it."  
"On one condition." Gary kept his head held high but he didn't smile, though his face was highly amused. His fingers suddenly clasped at his belt, the metal clanking as he went for the button and zipper on his dark pants. Then his arms fell by his sides, his dark red boxers in view now. "You have to do it to me first.

Petey's heart was beating fast, beginning to pound into his skull, but the blood was rushing lower, below his own belt. He hesitated. "That's a dirty trick."

"The longer you wait, the more likely I'll leave," Gary growled. "And tell everyone."

"Okay, okay," Petey said. His face turned red as he bent down to sit on one of his knees. He had never done this before. Was there a certain technique involved? As he looked at Gary's boxers he could clearly see the darker flesh underneath; there seemed to be a bulge now. He swallowed hard, his heart racing.

"Petey, I swear, if you don't-" Gary suddenly grunted, cutting himself off as he felt the boy sitting below him take his hardening erection out through the hole of his boxers.

Petey hesitated. Was he supposed to just go full force or start slow? It didn't matter. His face was red and he was trembling. He had to do it now or else he would only be teased by Gary later for it; and he had a feeling that the boy above him wouldn't let something like this go so easily. Taking a deep breath, Petey clasped his hand gently around the boy's base and placed his lips on the tip of his erection. Once he got that far, he slid the shaft into his mouth.

He could hear Gary breathing deeply from above, barely audible in his ears. Neither of them touched; the only contact was Petey's mouth on his roommate's erection. His eyes were half lidded as he pulled back on his shaft. Gary was as he imagined him to be, the right size with a smooth, peach tone. This was suddenly heaven to him and Gary tasted good; so good in fact that he sped up his movement.

"Wow, Pete," Gary said from above. "Are you a natural or what? How many dicks _have_ you sucked?" His voice was raspy and his breaths were coming out quick.

Petey ignored him, answering instead with his tongue, which made Gary purse his lips. He looked up at his roommate with his eyes, the boy he loved so much, and he nearly groaned in his lust for him; seeing the tall, lean Gary close his eyes was more than enough to jump start his heart. He looked back down when the brunette opened them, exposing his dark brown eyes.

Gary was thrusting now into Petey's mouth. His arms remained by his sides, hung limply and refusing to grab hold of the boy under him. Petey was making him feel good, but he had no intention of going further than they were already going.

When Petey sped up his movements, gagging occasionally when he took too much of the larger boy into his mouth, he felt Gary becoming more restless. He wanted the older boy to hold onto him, touch him, something. He was aching for his hands, burning for his affection, but he knew it was a lost cause. Gary wouldn't give him the love that he actually craved. Instead, he was only teasing him. Why was he doing this to himself?

Gary's breathing intensified as he neared his peak. "I'm about to come, Pete," he breathed.

Petey had no intention of pulling away but at that last second he hesitated. Though it was something he had dreamed about over and over, he was unsure. So at that exact second he pulled his mouth away just as the boy above him came. It ended up getting on the floor.

With the gasps coming from the tall brunette, Petey almost moaned himself as he saw what was coming out of him. He couldn't look up at Gary now, even as the older boy's breathing was slowing.

"I didn't think you'd do it," Gary said.

Petey bit his lip, his face going red as he stood to his feet.

Gary was zipping his pants back up and had his hands on his belt as Petey looked sadly up at him. "What?" he asked, catching a glimpse of the boy's face.

"You said you would do it to me."

"Oh," Gary said. "Right. That." He chuckled cruelly. "You actually think I need help with my school work? You're just a liability."

Petey felt used and humiliated. This was the worst trick Gary had played on him yet. Ever. He felt a sting in his eyes, but it wasn't from pain. It was from anger. "H-How could you do that? You're a bitch!"

"No, you're _my_ bitch."

"Fuck you!" Petey was trembling, from both his experience and being tricked by Gary. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, ready to spill just as they did earlier in the library.

The door of their room opened but Gary turned in the doorway before leaving. "I'll bet you'd like to," he started. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you like dick." He smiled cruelly before closing the door slowly behind him.

Petey ran his hand through his caramel locks. What the hell had just happened? His heart felt like it had been ripped into two. Instead of pounding it was aching now; it literally hurt and he felt nauseous. As he took a step forward his knees gave out from under him and he fell onto the floor, broken and full of pain. This was by far the worst joke that Gary had ever played on him. _Will he ever see how much he means to me?_ He thought. The tears were sliding gently down his cheeks now. He felt flustered and angry. Why had Gary done this to him?

Then a new thought came to him. Perhaps Gary wasn't joking, but instead was disguising his desire for him. _No, Gary doesn't care for anyone_. The thought of Christy Martin suddenly came into his mind. If only she knew. He couldn't take this much more. He had wanted Gary, but not in the way that had just happened; he didn't want to be tricked into something and then forgotten the next moment.

Petey sniffed as he remained sitting on the floor. He moved himself up against his bed, resting his back against it for support, and brought his knees up to his chest, holding onto them tightly with his arms. "I can't give up," he whispered to himself.


	3. Hopeful

**Chapter 3 – Saturday, October 8****th**** 2005**

**Hopeful**

Petey pulled his hood tight around his face as he made his way down the sidewalk; the wind was icy and gusty, with the smell of rain in the air. He could feel the moisture in the atmosphere as he walked, could see the dark and gloomy clouds billowing overhead. He had to get to the dorm before it started pouring. It looked like his Saturday evening would be ruined. Of course it wasn't like he had anything to do, but if he had to be stuck in the room with Gary, then it would only upset him. He was heartbroken enough as it was. All he had been able to think about for the past few days was what he had done to Gary, or rather what Gary had done to him.

He frowned as he neared the steps of the dorm. Would Gary be there? No, he was more than likely off with Jimmy somewhere. He felt embarrassed every time he went near the older boy now. Gary wasn't making fun of him, which was surprising, but his expressions were more than enough to show that he remembered. And how could he forget? He had gotten the boy off with his mouth.

Petey shook his head as he entered the dorm, just as it began to drizzle outside. He couldn't keep thinking about Gary in that way. The crazy teenage boy didn't like him and that was that.

"Hey pee-stain, you left a spot on the floor, you moron."

Petey looked down as he heard the voice of Davis White in the hallway, picking on Algernon as usual. Davis always made fun of whoever walked down the hallway, as long as it wasn't his friends. This was his idea of 'fun' when he had nothing better to do. Petey bit his lip as he made his way slowly past, but the bigger bully noticed him, even with his hood still on.

"Hey, little red riding hood, where are you going so fast?" Davis said, suddenly grabbing Petey's red jacket and jerking him around.

"Okay, okay," Petey said, his hood falling off his head. As Petey looked past the bigger male harassing him, he caught sight of Gary in the common room, leaning against the couch beside Jimmy.

"Your money, Pete, now," the bully demanded, interrupting his thoughts.

Petey blinked a few times as Davis demanded he give him something he didn't have. He could see Gary standing erect now, taking notice of him in the hallway, and his lips..were they in a smile? Surely not. Gary's smiles were usually cruel and crooked; but looking at him now his lips were just relaxed, slightly turned as he fixed his brown eyes on the boy in the hallway. His eyes looked bright, suddenly alert and full of something new, something that Petey couldn't decipher. It was only for a split second, but it had been there.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Davis suddenly yelled, pushing Petey with his hands.

All Petey could think of was Gary; his sweet smile, his tender eyes, and the grace behind his movement, as if seeing Petey had made him react. He suddenly looked Davis straight in the eyes, feeling a warmth grow inside him, something that sparked and gave him hope. "Yes, I do have a problem," he winced. "I have asthma and your breath isn't helping." He turned his face, as if disgusted, and took a step backward. "So if you don't mind I'm going to-"

"You're not going anywhere shrimp!" Davis yelled, suddenly grabbing the front of his jacket. "When I'm done with you you won't even be able to _breathe_." He lifted his fist, ready to punch Petey in his face.

Petey shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead he was pushed to the side and hit the wall. He looked up just in time to see Gary hit Davis hard on his jaw, which made the bully stagger back and hit the floor. Within an instant, he was back on his feet, his face red and his eyes angry. Petey's heart was racing fast, suddenly afraid that Gary would get himself beaten. But he was proved wrong as Jimmy stepped in, both boys cornering the other bully who was as tall as themselves.

"You'd better watch yourself, psychopath," Davis suddenly yelled, obviously giving up before he could be humiliated. "I've got _friends,_ something you don't have." He looked over at Petey before turning and making his way down the hallway.

"Oh, that really hurt my feelings," Gary called after him, his voice full of mock.

Petey pushed himself away from the wall, feeling a bit embarrassed for having to have someone else take up for him; but he was glad it had been Gary.

"You okay, Pete?" Jimmy suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Petey replied, looking down. "Thanks." He glanced up at Gary for a second, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"You owe it more to Gary. He was on him faster than I could get to him."

Petey fought back a smile but he nodded his head. He wanted to thank him but he was still hurt at what had happened earlier in the week. He would never forget; the pain was etched deeply into his heart. But now a new hope dawned on him. Gary had saved his skin, and that made him feel so alive, so worthwhile.

"What are friends for?" Gary suddenly said, that sarcastic edge audible in his voice.

"I gotta go," Petey said. "Have to finish a science project."

"Oh, Pete, by the way," Jimmy started, stopping him. "I was wondering if you could help me with mine. I'm not doing so well in Chemistry."

Petey smiled lightly. "Sure," he said. "Just whenever you need help."

"Thanks, you're the man."

"Later," Petey said, wanting to leave before his face turned red. He could hear Gary mumbling to Jimmy behind him as he made his way to his room. As he turned the knob on his door he heard the sound of footsteps approaching fast on his heel. In his fear, he turned around quickly, only to be greeted by Gary, whom was smiling in that tender way again.

"A bit jumpy, Pete?" the older brunette asked.

Petey gulped before he was suddenly pushed lightly inside their room, and hesitated as the door closed behind his roommate.

"That was pretty funny," Gary said. "What you said to Davis back there."

Petey looked down, a laugh in his voice as he hesitated. "Well it was true."

Gary suddenly sighed before looking down at his younger roommate. "You know I've been thinking."

"About what?" Petey's heart was fluttering again. The butterflies were floating in his stomach.

"Well, about the other night mainly."

Petey suddenly frowned, his face pained. Why was Gary bringing it up? He was sick of the teasing. Ignoring the taller boy, he turned and made his way to his bed.

"I was thinking that maybe we should do it again," he continued, his voice a bit irritated now.

"Why, so you can humiliate me more?"

"No, so I can return the favor."

"I'm not asking that," Petey replied softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Oh, woe is me," Gary mocked. "'I'm too pure to mess around'."

"Look, I just don't want the same thing to happen again. If we did, I-I'd want you to..you know..do it first."

Gary smiled crookedly, that sinister smile drowning out his sweet one from earlier. "Of course, little Petey," he said, sitting beside him on his bed.

Petey looked down as Gary glared at him, a tension growing in the air. "What, like right now?" he asked.

"Well duh, Kowalski," Gary said deeply.

Petey's chest burned as he heard his last name fall from Gary's lips. "Well, how do you want..to..well-" He cut himself off, his face going red. He wasn't good at this.

Gary sighed. "Always have to have someone take charge, don't you? No big deal, that's why you've got me." He suddenly pushed Petey down onto the mattress and began undoing his pants with his fingers.

He couldn't believe it. Gary was actually going to return the favor? The thought was already making him excited in places that desperately needed attention.

"So tell me, Pete," Gary said, as he looked down at the bulge in Petey's orange boxers. "What turns you on more, the idea of a guy sucking you off or _me_ sucking you off?"

Petey gulped, afraid to answer. "Just..a guy, any guy," he lied.

Gary's face seemed to fall slightly, but he immediately scoffed. "There's no telling how many guys you've fooled around with, which surprises me. Then again, a little twink like yourself should have no problem getting whatever guy you want."

Petey hesitated. He couldn't tell Gary that he loved him. It wasn't the right time, even if he was about to be pleasured by him. He was about to answer but was cut off as he gasped. He looked down to see Gary suddenly sucking at his arousal through his boxers.

"Move up," Gary said, removing his mouth temporarily.

Petey did as he was asked and moved himself over until his head hit his pillow. He placed his hand gently behind his own head as Gary pulled his boxers down, just enough to reveal his erection. He gasped when he felt Gary go down on him. The older boy wasted no time in giving Petey what he wanted, which was shocking. He had to be having a good day; either that or his medication was working really good.

He stifled a whine and squirmed as Gary, the boy he loved so much, continued to lick and suck at his shaft. He fisted at the sheets, unable to contain himself; he wanted to touch Gary very badly, but knew that he might protest. He pursed his lips, not wanting to make any sounds, and threw his head back against his pillow. Gary was making him sweat. There was no way he could keep from touching him, not now.

Slowly, Petey raised his right arm and hovered his hand over Gary's head. He wanted to touch him, wanted to feel his dark locks in his fingers. While stifling back a moan, he gently placed his hand on the brunette's head.

Gary snapped his head up, breaking his contact from the boy. His eyes glared sharply into his, a threat buried deep in those two shades of brown.

"Please?" Petey whispered.

Gary's lips twitched at the corners. "I don't like touching. But since you're begging then I'll let it slide," he said, before going back down on the boy under him.

Petey let out a soft moan as he smiled. Moving his arm back up, he dug his fingers into Gary's dark tendrils. Who would have thought that his hair could feel so amazing? He could feel him now as he bobbed his head up and down. This was a glimmer of hope to him, and he took it to his full advantage, though he ended up going too far. As he gripped lightly at Gary's hair, his hand traveled lower, to his neck, where he ran his fingers lightly over his skin.

Gary stopped his movement again. "Stop touching me like that," he said harshly.

Petey still had his red jacket on; his face was hot and red, and he was panting lightly. This reminded him of the state of their current situation. Gary wasn't looking for affection and he sure as hell wasn't looking for love. All he wanted was a good time. "Sorry," he replied.

Gary glared at him darkly before continuing down on him.

Petey placed his hand back on the older boy's head, but this time Gary gripped his wrist in his hand and pounded it into the bed beside him. When Gary removed his hand from him he felt a pang of loneliness, even as he felt his orgasm nearing. And when he neared his peak he clenched his teeth tightly, trying to stifle his voice from being heard at all. Gary had pulled away, just as he was letting himself spill, but the boy was still pumping him with his hand. The result ended up spilling onto his stomach; his eyes were shut tightly and his brow was sweaty as he thrusted into Gary's hand. It was literally his dream come true, except with clothes.

His body trembled as his breathing slowed down, his body adjusting to the release of his prolonged tension. When he was finally stable, he opened his eyes. Gary was looking away but his face looked troubled. Was he regretting what he had done? Petey hoped not. When the brunette looked up, his hands on his knees, he glanced into Petey's eyes for a second before looking back down and raising up to stand on his knees.

"Alright," Gary said, unzipping his pants. "My turn now." He worked quickly, pulling his hardened length through the hole in his dark boxers, just like before.

Petey sat up, zipping his own jeans up as he did so, getting his sticky mess on his shirt. He took off his jacket then bent down low on his knees until he was eye level with Gary's erection. Then, immediately, he took him into his mouth and stroked him with his tongue. Petey never thought he'd be doing this again and it felt good to. If only Gary felt the same for him, perhaps they could do more. The tension between them was killing him. He wanted Gary to touch him, wanted it more than anything. But the boy's arms only hung by his sides once again, with no intention of moving.

As he worked his mouth on the brunette, he glanced up with his eyes, just as he had done before; Gary had his head cocked to the side and his eyes were closed lightly, apparently enjoying what Petey was doing to him. That made him burn inside, made him suck even faster, which earned a low groan from the boy above him.

It didn't take long for Gary to come; just about the same time as it did for Petey. And this time he didn't hesitate, didn't let one drop escape from his mouth as the brunette gave him all he had.

"Shit," Gary moaned, his gasps short and husky. He never once moved his arms, though his fists were balled tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Petey wondered at this but he let it slip his mind as he withdrew his mouth from Gary's twitching member. He wanted Gary to tell him how good it had felt, but instead he prepared himself for another letdown.

"Well," Gary said, zipping himself up. "You don't disappoint, Pete, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Petey said softly, looking down as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Gary sat beside him, suddenly pursing his lips. "If you ever tell anyone about this," he began. "I swear I will torture you to your grave."

Petey winced, his stomach suddenly turning. "I-I promise I won't say anything."

"Good. I know you won't. Because you're my friend, aren't you, Pete?"

Petey looked over at him, his hazel eyes gentle and relaxed. "Yes, I am." And it was the truth.

Gary sighed before standing to his feet. "This little game isn't so bad," he said, pausing to look over at the boy still sitting on the bed.

"You said I was a liability. So are you just doing it to get what you want?"

"I did the other night."

"Then why did you do it tonight?"

Gary continued to glare at him. His eyes looked exhausted. "Because we're friends. Friends pay each other favors, right?"

Petey nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, hesitating. "I guess."

Gary smiled crookedly before turning on his heel for his side of the room.

On his bed, Petey was full of different emotions. He and Gary were friends; that he already knew. But the tall, handsome brunette on the other side of the room only wanted to _remain_ friends. Petey wanted more. If they continued on with doing what they were doing, he was only going to get hurt in the end, more deeply than before. Right now he was on cloud nine, but later he knew he would regret everything. But what did it matter? He had taken a small part of Gary Smith, and had given the boy a small part of his own self.

_Stop touching me like that_. Petey bit his lip as Gary's words came back to him. They had been rushed, serious, harsh, yet there was something behind them, almost forced. Perhaps that was the key. Petey had to take control, but he didn't want to force the brunette into liking him. He focused his hazel eyes gently on him as the taller male gathered his clothes and a towel; to take a shower no doubt. When he passed by Petey looked down, too lost in his thoughts to move yet. Gary was tense, and neither of them spoke a word as he opened the door and headed down the hallway.

There was hope yet. Gary wasn't completely a lost cause. It would take some work, but he wouldn't give up.


	4. Disappointed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys. =]**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Friday, November 11****th**** 2005**

**Disappointed**

Petey could feel his eyes on him, glaring hard into his skull. Those little pieces of paper scattered on his table had been from him too. Gary Smith was beginning to get under his skin, no matter how much he liked him. He couldn't concentrate on his Chemistry test with the boy behind him throwing those bits of paper. Didn't he have anything better to do, such as his test? But perhaps he was already done. He was usually fast at finishing.

He suddenly smiled to himself as he marked one of his answers. _Gary _is_ fast_, he thought. _He comes faster than-_

"Ow!" Petey yelped, his thoughts cut off completely as the sting of something sharp hit the back of his head.

Everyone in the classroom looked up at the front, where Petey was seated at his table.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kowalski?" Dr. Watts asked from his desk at the front of the classroom.

Petey looked up shyly, his face going red. "No, Dr. Watts," he replied.

"Back to work, then," the older science teacher stated calmly.

Petey bit his lip as he looked down. That's when he spotted the pencil laying on the floor beside his chair. Its point was sharp; no doubt that was what had hit his head. It still stung. As he saw Dr. Watts stand from his seat and turn toward the board, his back to his students, Petey pursed his lips and turned slowly around in his chair. His eyes rested gently on Gary, whom was sitting behind him with his arms crossed against his chest, an amused and satisfied smile on his face. He glared at him, stinging the older boy with his eyes.

Gary made a face. "_What_?" he asked quietly. "That wasn't me."

Petey shook his head before turning back around, annoyed now. He focused back on his test and answered another question. Just as he started the next one, he felt another piece of paper hit his head again. He suddenly looked up and gritted his teeth. This had to stop. With his lips pursed he turned sharply in his chair. When he caught sight of Gary again his eyes widened. The tall brunette had his left hand slightly fisted and near his mouth, making the most crude of movements with his hand.

The act made Petey blush and turn back around quickly. Gary was being a pervert, as usual. What was new? But acting like he was giving a blow job, in the middle of class? Gary would have done that anyway, regardless of them both having done it four times already. He couldn't wait to get out of class. Gary was a real pain during school hours, the time that he wanted to concentrate on his work. He bugged him constantly when they did lab projects.

Petey concentrated on his test again, trying to push the older boy out of his thoughts, but it was to no avail. The boy managed to slip back into his mind. He remembered being lab partners with him at the beginning of the school year. Dr. Watts had separated them because of Gary; he talked too much. Now his lab partner was Kirby Olsen, someone who would only get along with him inside the classroom. Inside, Kirby was nice to him and they worked together fine, but outside the slightly taller jock was a jerk, just like everyone else. Gary's lab partner was Melvin O'Connor, and though the nerd disliked the odd psychopath, he never failed to talk about Grottos and Gremlins to him. Petey thought that Gary found the lame nerd amusing more than anything. Melvin was a bit naive and would never catch Gary's sarcasm or obvious jokes about him. However, the nerd did know when a threat was being made. That was always easy to catch in Gary Smith's voice.

"Alright, class," Dr. Watts suddenly said. "The bell will ring in five minutes so please bring up your papers now."

Petey wrote down his last answer quickly before standing to his feet.

"Hey Pete," Gary said from behind. "Take mine."

Petey turned around and grabbed the paper from Gary's outstretched hand. It didn't really annoy him; he turned in Gary's papers for him all the time. They were friends after all, weren't they? Friends did things for each other, sometimes a lot of things, unusual things. When Petey returned to his seat Gary leaned across his desk, his arms folded on the black counter top that he shared with Melvin.

"So I'm thinking we should take Jimmy boy to the hole," the brown eyed brunette said.

Petey looked over at him, a bit surprised. "Why would we do that?"

"I think he's plotting something," Gary continued. "He just wants this school for himself."

"Gary, I don't think Jimmy would do that."

"So you say. I'll bet he tells you anything, doesn't he Pete? No doubt he talks about me behind my back."

"Whatever, you're paranoid."

Gary was just about to reply smartly to Petey when Melvin suddenly started talking loudly from beside him.

"Hey Petey, do you want to play Grottos and Gremlins with me?" Melvin asked excitedly, taking out a game board.

"Um," Petey started. "We don't have time. The lunch bell's about to ring."

"Just one quick game. I'll bet I can beat you."

"I don't play that game, Melvin," Petey replied.

Melvin blinked a few times in surprise. "You, my sir, are strange indeed. My brethren were right about you."

"Oh come on, I'm strange because I don't like some lame board game?"

Gary suddenly began drumming on the table with his fists loudly, cutting them both off. Petey blinked at him before looking around the classroom. The other students were beginning to talk loudly amongst each other. Beside him, Kirby was unzipping his gym bag and taking his football out. With the sound of loud talking, Melvin rambling on about his game, Kirby tossing his football back and forth between his hands, and Gary banging loudly on his table, Petey suddenly felt anxious. He looked up at Gary. He knew the older boy was trying to drown out Melvin's voice on purpose.

"No one cares. You hear that Melvin? No one cares!" Gary said loudly, banging louder on his table.

Petey bit his lip. Gary was messing with Melvin, and it seemed to be working too. The louder Gary drummed on his desk and the more he insulted the younger nerd, the more Melvin quieted, until he finally put his game board up and sat still in his chair.

Gary suddenly stopped and looked up at Petey. He shook his head and smiled at him just as the bell for lunch rang. Then he was on his feet quickly, his books in his hands. "Come on, Petey, or we'll get stuck in the back of the line again," he said.

Petey stood to his feet and grabbed his books, relieved that he was out of that class and away from Melvin, whom was walking with his head bowed low now. As he walked alongside Gary down the hall, the tall brunette suddenly looked over at him.

"What are you so tense for?" Gary asked.

"What do you mean?" Petey replied.

"You looked like you were going to have a heart attack back there. You got something up your ass?"

_I wish_, Petey thought. "No," he said. "I was just feeling a bit anxious."

"Something eating at you?" Gary suddenly came to a stop at his locker.

Petey blinked as he stood beside his friend. "No," he lied. "Not really."

"Good." Gary suddenly shut his locker and turned to face him. "Hope you don't have any plans tonight. I think we should study."

Petey looked down and blushed. 'Studying' was what they called their experimentation with each other. Gary seemed to like doing it more than him; Petey just wanted the older boy's affections. But he knew that would never happen. He was only hurting himself in the most painful way possible. They had already 'studied' four times. And during all of those times Gary hadn't touched him once. Petey felt like the older boy was just teasing him, but he also felt like he was being serious.

"Yeah," Petey suddenly said. "Yeah, sure."

Gary smiled crookedly before making his way back down the hallway and toward the cafeteria.

Petey followed behind him. How much longer would he torture himself? He had to act quickly with Gary later, had to take some control. He took a deep breath as he looked down at the shiny beige tile, his hand in his pocket. He suddenly felt sad as he thought about what Gary had said. _I think we should study._ He rubbed his arm with his hand. He felt used. Gary didn't care about him, but he had to change that, turn it around. He already cried himself to sleep every night. Each touch that Gary didn't give was like a deep stab into his heart. He wanted Gary Smith now more than he ever had in his whole life of knowing him.

**Later, 10:30 pm**

Petey's heart thudded fast against his chest as he heard the door to his dorm room open. When he looked up to see Gary making his way inside, his stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"You ready to study, femme-boy?" Gary asked, closing the door loudly.

Petey looked down and nodded.

"Okay then, come on."

"Wait, Gary," Petey started. He stood to his feet from his bed. "Do-do you think we could do this with our clothes..off?" He couldn't believe he had just asked that.

Gary raised his brows. "Why, so you can grope all over me?"

Petey bit his lip.

Gary suddenly chuckled, a deep annoyance in his voice. "Alright," he said. "You know I'll even let you touch me. I know you've been dying to anyway."

Petey nodded, suddenly feeling giddy.

Gary suddenly took off his teal sweater vest and threw it on the floor; he raised his brows lightly as his fingers moved against the buttons on his gray undershirt. Soon it was on the floor with his vest, and then his shoes, socks, and black slacks, until he was in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm waiting on you," Gary said harshly.

Petey licked his lips as his fingers slowly grasped at his blue sweater vest. He pulled it up hesitantly and discarded it on the floor as Gary had done. He could feel the brunette's brown eyes on him as he worked the buttons on his light pink undershirt. His face was blood red as he took it off. He fumbled with the belt and zipper on his khakis, but he managed to eventually pull them down and pile them on the floor with his other clothes.

Gary suddenly stretched his arms out. "Well?" he asked. "Should we do rock, paper, scissors?"

Petey bit his lip. He was referring to who would do who first. "No I want to do you..first."

Gary smiled wryly. "Must be eager," he said as he laid down on his own bed.

Petey didn't reply; all he could do was stare at the boy situating himself on his bed, his eyes running over his white, lean chest and broad shoulders. _God he's so hot_, Petey thought as he climbed onto the bed. He wanted to kiss him, but knew that the brown eyed brunette wouldn't allow it. But his lips burned for his skin, to taste the flesh that inhabited other areas of his body other than the same part he had been focused on for the past few weeks. If he had gotten them both to lay naked like this, then no doubt he could do other things too. And it wasn't just Petey either; if Gary had agreed to something such as this so easily, then it meant he must have wanted to do it too.

"Any day you're ready," Gary said sarcastically. His voice was growing impatient. No doubt he was tired and in a grouchy mood. "I've got other stuff to do tonight."

Petey licked his lips before he bent down, on his hands and knees, but instead of going for the bulge in Gary's boxers, instead he placed his lips on his abdomen, on the white flesh trailed with hair that lead to his lower regions.

Gary growled from above but he didn't push Petey away. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

Petey looked up. "Is it bad?" he asked softly.

Gary suddenly looked distracted as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Just keep it below the chest," he mumbled.

Petey almost smiled as he was given permission to kiss Gary further. He bent his head back down and continued to press his lips to the brunette's flesh, until he reached the skin above his belly button. The feel of his skin on his lips was making him burn inside. The blood was rushing to the southern parts of his body; it was like a thrill that took his stomach and sent electricity throughout him. He wanted to kiss him more, feel him more, so he flicked his tongue out, tasting his white skin and leaving a wet mark. He was surprised that Gary didn't object, but he soon realized that the older boy was obviously enjoying it when he saw him fisting the sheets. How could he handle it? How could he _not_ touch him? It was apparent that he liked it.

It was too much and Petey knew it. It was already too much for both of them, so he decided to get on with it. With a frown on his face, he suddenly pulled back Gary's boxers and slid them off. Soon enough, he was back to doing what he had been doing for the past month. He wasn't complaining of course; he got to taste Gary Smith. But the disappointment ensued immediately after each time. The ache in his heart only hurt more after each release. The fact that Gary had sustained himself from touching Petey was making him miserable. He just wanted to feel his big, strong hands on him, wanted to feel them caress his back, his waist, his face.

He pushed the thoughts away as he continued to go down on the brunette under him. Gary was grunting, occasionally thrusting his hips slightly, until he was about to reach his release. Petey suddenly pulled away, leaving Gary disgruntled below him.

"What's the deal?" Gary asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could..do this some other way."

"What, like hand jobs?"

"No.." Petey looked down shyly as he sat on his knees. "Like maybe..you on top of me." His face was a deep shade of scarlet now.

Gary didn't speak as he lay on the pillow, his arm suddenly draping over his eyes. His breathing was deep and calm; Petey knew that Gary was considering whatever he was asking. Without a word, the older boy suddenly sat up and glared at him. "Only if it's fast. I told you I have stuff to do," he said deeply, his eyes dark and sinister.

"Okay," Petey said quickly. He was a bit confused at why Gary was acting so rushed. Hadn't he been the one who had wanted to do this in first place tonight? He was also shocked that he was giving in so easily. What was going on?

Gary sighed deeply before he pulled Petey's boxers off, just as the younger boy had done to him earlier; he watched as he laid down on the pillow now. Gritting his teeth, he placed his hands on the bed beside Petey's sides. His dark glare was intense as he looked down at the younger boy with hazel eyes and caramel hair, brushed neatly on his head.

Petey gasped lightly as he felt the brunette's hardened length against his own erection. The greatest satisfaction was being able to see Gary hovering over him, though the older boy made sure not to touch him with anything other than his swollen dick. It was making Petey grow restless, making him burn inside for the boy above him. He couldn't take it much longer; he couldn't take the ache in his heart and the burn in his skin for the brunette.

"Gary, touch me," Petey whispered.

"No," Gary said harshly.

"Gary, please." Petey was near to tears now. "I want it."

"Stop it, Petey," Gary hissed, closing his eyes as he moved against his erection.

It suddenly registered into Petey's mind what he had to do. If he wasn't persistent, then Gary would never do what he desperately wanted him to do. He closed his eyes, suddenly bracing himself as he dared to lift his arms to Gary's shoulders. He let his small hands run over the smooth skin there, and over the older boy's blades.

Gary growled but he didn't pull away, though he tensed tremendously.

Petey no longer cared. Gary felt amazing under his hands. The only thing missing was the older boy's affection back. When he glanced up at the brunette's face, he saw his jaw tighten. He was more than just tense; he was holding something back. When he ran his nails lightly over his back, the older boy suddenly stopped and growled loudly.

"Dammit, Pete, I thought I told you to stop," he said sharply.

But Petey wasn't focusing on the words coming out of the boy's mouth above him. Instead, his body was tingling from feeling Gary's hands on his wrists; he had pulled them away and was now holding them by his sides on the bed. It was more than enough to make Petey lightheaded. Gary was _touching_ him. He swallowed as he looked up at him with hazel eyes.

"I _can't_ stop," Petey said harshly, gathering courage. "I know _you _want to as much as I do."

Gary tightened his grip on Petey's wrists as he glared down at him. "Should've just stuck to the damn blow jobs then," he seethed through clenched teeth.

Petey winced as Gary pushed his wrists hard into the mattress below him before letting go and pulling away. That was great on his part. Now Gary was pissed. He should have known from when he came in the room earlier that he was in a bad mood, and he had only set him off more. Now Gary didn't feel like doing anything with him, which made Petey feel embarrassed. He kicked himself inwardly as he watched the brunette move to sit on the edge of the bed. He was pulling his clothes back on. But Petey didn't move. He was just as pissed off. Instead he sat there on Gary's bed with his hands on knees, watching the other boy dress.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it," he said. "It was just an accident." Hopefully that was a good enough cover up.

"You don't ignore rules on accident." Just as Gary pulled on his shirt he made his way to the door and slammed it shut behind him.


	5. Broken

**Chapter 5 - Friday, December 2****nd**** 2005**

**Broken**

The 3:30 bell rang just as Petey glanced up at the clock. School was finally over for the week but he had other worries. Gary had been a bit distant ever since he had betrayed Jimmy at The Hole. Petey had seen it coming; Gary had told him his whole plan. But now the older brunette never told him anything when he asked. He spent a lot of time in their room now, but lately Gary was more snappy and withdrawn than usual.

Petey sighed now as he made his out of the art room and down the hall. He had made several sketches while in class, but most of his work had been made during other classes. He loved drawing and doodling all over his notebooks when he got bored. But most of his doodles were kept hidden away and out of sight; those were the drawings that made him smile sadly, made him get lost in his thoughts easily. He just hoped that no one would ever find them, like Gary, since they all entirely consisted of him. He mostly drew the brunette's hands and face, placing his distinct focus on Gary's chocolate brown eyes and dark eyebrows. Sometimes, if he had time, he added color and shading with color pencils.

Petey suddenly grunted as he was pushed roughly into a locker, his thoughts of Gary vanishing.

"Watch where you're going, wimp!" came the deep, raspy voice of Troy Miller.

Petey put his hands up, as if apologizing. He wished that Gary was there to save him, but the older boy wasn't in sight, which disappointed him; he had music class right across the hall from him at this time of day.

Troy suddenly grabbed Petey's binder and slammed it against the lockers before laughing and walking away.

Petey looked around before bending down to pick up the scattered papers that had fallen from his notebook. He grabbed them quickly, his heart beating fast. His sketches of Gary were all over the floor. His hands began to shake, he could feel the lump rising in his throat, and the tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn't break down now, not right there in the middle of the hallway. When he reached for the last paper a familiar hand suddenly grabbed it instead. He knew that hand; it was drawn all over the papers tucked under his arms. He looked up, his heart beating fast, to see Gary standing in front of him.

"Interesting," the older brunette said as he looked at the paper he had picked up. "But honestly, Pete, is my nose really _that_ big?"

Petey turned red at Gary's remark. He suddenly snatched the paper away and turned to continue his way down the hall. "Thanks," he mumbled, tucking his papers back into his binder.

"Oh, I see how it is," Gary said, his hands in his pockets as he followed alongside the shorter boy. "You see me at school and you suddenly act like you don't care. Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"You tell me. You've been the one avoiding me lately," he retorted, a bit angry.

"Right, I'm avoiding you so you thought you'd just draw some pictures of me instead to keep you company?"

Petey sighed as he made his way down the stairs. "It doesn't matter."

"Apparently it does. Why else would you do that?"

"Look, just forget it. I have to go."

"And where are you going in such a hurry, if I may ask?" Gary sped up his pace with Petey's as they made their way outside the school.

"I'm getting away from this school."

"And going where?"

"None of your business."

Gary suddenly grabbed Petey's shirt from behind, a bit rougher than intended, which sent the boy staggering.

"Gary, what the hell?"

"Just stop for a minute, Pete. Your little bitchy attitude is really uncalled for. All I'm trying to do is ask a simple question."

"Fine," Petey sighed, facing him. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to do some studying tonight, but I can see you're too busy being a whiny little brat instead."

"I'm done with that, Gary." Petey crossed his arms as he looked down.

"Yeah, well I say we should do it."

"Why, so you can walk out again like you did last time?"

Gary's face wasn't pissed. If anything, it was highly amused. Something was making him in a good mood. "I won't, and you have my word on that, femme-boy."

"Please don't call me that," Petey sighed, agitated.

"Then stop acting like a girl."

Petey suddenly looked up at him. "Maybe," he replied, in response to his original question.

Gary suddenly smiled, amused. "Good. I have some stuff to do but I'll be back later. See you around Kowalski," he said before making his way down the stairs.

Petey's heart fluttered at hearing the brunette say his last name. He had said it with such vigor. He seemed a bit hyped up. It had to be his lack of meds; Petey knew he wasn't taking them like he should. He hated that Gary had weaseled him into another night of hurt and rejection, but it was all done now. He had agreed. He had fallen once again.

**Later that night, 9 pm**

Petey was sitting on the couch in the common room. There was nothing on the TV but he flipped through the channels anyway, trying to preoccupy his mind with something other than Gary Smith, whom seemed to be busy elsewhere. He sighed as he leaned against the couch. Most of the dorm was empty. Many of the boys were either out with their friends or at home for the weekend. All of the nerds were at the Dragon's Wing shop in town and the jocks were down at the football field playing a Friday night game. Even Jimmy was gone; of course he was always out doing something. That left Petey alone and miserable, forced to reflect his thoughts on Gary.

As he flipped through the channels a third time he suddenly sighed and stood up. If he was going to be alone what better place to be than his room? He made his way out of he common room and down the hallway until he came to his door, which he entered sluggishly. He really was pathetic, a real loser with no friends. He considered walking down to the football game but it was too cold and he didn't feel like it anyway. Besides, Gary said he had wanted them to mess around.

His ears suddenly perked up as he heard the sound of a door close from outside his room. He knew that sound - it was the main door. And he recognized the sound of those footfalls. They were loud, deep, and casual. They were also sounding closer with each thud. He didn't even need to see who it was; he instantly knew. The sudden view of teal and brown in the doorway nearly melted his insides. He realized as he looked at the older boy that he wanted Gary Smith badly, more than he had the first time he had wanted him. And if Gary had wanted them to 'study', then he wasn't letting him get away this time.

"You like being all alone by yourself in this big old dorm, Petey?" Gary asked casually, his eyes a bit sinister as he took a step inside the room.

"I don't have anything else to do," Petey replied.

"Then maybe we can have a little fun now." He had said it in such an unenthusiastic voice and his eyes were still dark. With a sweep of his hand, Gary suddenly closed the door behind him and took a few more steps toward the shorter boy standing beside his bed.

Petey hesitated. Gary seemed a bit eerie, as if he was pumped up on something that only he could feel. What had he been doing all night? "I'm not doing anything unless you play fairly."

"Oh, so you're using game terms now? Good, finally you get it."

Petey looked down. That wasn't what he had meant, but it seemed to be a step in the right direction. "Yeah," he continued. "So don't forfeit this time."

"If you hadn't pissed me off before then I wouldn't have walked away." He suddenly stepped up to the younger boy with hazel eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "So don't piss me off," he seethed, suddenly serious.

Petey's heart beat against his chest. "Okay, jeez," he said.

Gary chuckled lightly as he rested his eyes on the pools of hazel just below him. He glared deeply at him as he shook him by his collar. "Why'd you draw those pictures of me, Petey?" he suddenly asked, his voice suddenly serious.

Petey closed his eyes as he was jerked roughly under Gary's hands, the back of his legs hitting his mattress. "I don't know."

"Yeah, you do," Gary said, coming closer to him. "Why'd you draw them, huh? Thinking about me?"

The goosebumps spilled over Petey's skin from the sound of Gary's voice. He had never acted this way before, and he was so close - still coming close - to his face.

Gary brushed the tip of his nose against Petey's cheek. "No one's ever done that before, Pete, _no one_."

Petey shivered as he felt Gary's breath on his cheek. All he had to do was turn his head and their lips would lock. But that was too daring, that was too risky. Not now, not yet.

"You _like_ me, don't you, Petey?" Gary's voice was almost a whisper but it still held that dark edge.

Petey responded by moving closer to the brunette, his breathing uneven as he attempted to turn his head. A hand suddenly came up to his neck and gripped him firmly, stopping his movement. He could still feel Gary's breath tickling his skin. It was all making his heart beat fast. Gary was _touching_ him.

"I don't just want a blow job," Gary suddenly said, his voice deep. "I want a fuck."

Petey's stomach turned in the oddest way at hearing Gary say that, and his face bled blood red. Was he serious? Hurt and rejection he could take, but using him for actual sex was too much. He had to draw the line somewhere but it was hard to when he wanted it so badly.

"I'm so fucking antsy right now, Petey." Gary had his face in the crook of the younger boy's neck now, his lips so close to his skin. "Can't you say _anything_?" He suddenly growled, his hand tightening around Petey's neck.

"Yes," Petey said breathlessly.

"Then tell me what you want me to do."

"I just want you to-"

"_Fuck_ you. You want me to fuck you, is that what you want?" Gary demanded.

"Yes, I do." Petey was close to losing it, close to ripping off the other boy's clothes and kissing him everywhere.

"Say it."

"I..want you to fuck me, Gary," Petey whispered, his body radiating intense heat now.

Gary suddenly retreated himself from Petey's body and began pulling the boy's clothes off roughly.

Petey, lost in an aroma of lust, helped shed his clothes from his body. When he had his shirt off he worked on undoing his pants. As he did, Gary was busy pulling his own clothes from his body, rather quickly. He was a bit tense at their current situation. He was moving fast, too fast, and was being rough. When Gary's dark pants slid down his legs and onto the floor the older boy suddenly grabbed his arm and shoved him back onto his bed.

"Gary, please," Petey said as he hit the mattress, a bit nervous of Gary's mood.

"Don't," Gary said as he climbed onto the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Something in the brunette's deep voice told him that he was serious, that he was telling the truth, but his dark brown eyes told another story. "Okay," he replied, willing to take him anyway.

Gary hovered over the caramel haired boy whom looked so scared, yet willing to give whatever he was asked, and glared at him. He dug his fists into the mattress, trapping Petey below; he looked so afraid, so unsure. If he was going to go through with this, he had to make sure his participant was willing, otherwise it would only make him angry. Petey was his right now and as much as he had wanted him before, he had let his pride hold him back. But not now. He would give a little part of himself to the boy under him, but not all.

Petey was shaking; this was the last thing that he had expected Gary to do with him. Now, with him hovering above him, baring his intense, brown eyes into his face, made his heart beat faster and his breath shorten.

"You're shaking," Gary said gently, his voice a bit dry. "Why are you shaking?"

"I don't know," Petey replied, swallowing hard. It was hard to think when his mind was growing dizzy.

Gary lowered his body until he felt Petey's arousal against his, and then his stomach. He wanted to kiss Petey's skin but he didn't really know why. Perhaps for comfort, to make the boy less tense. Did he honestly want a dick tearing up his ass? That made him wonder. Petey must _really_ like him.

Petey raised his shaking hands up to grip lightly at the older boy's arms. He just wanted to feel them, feel his skin, wanted him to hold him. He pulled at Gary, wanting him to touch him again like he had a few minutes ago, except with less force, though he wouldn't complain if he bruised him, as long as he was being touched.

"Beg me like you did before," Gary said. "Beg me to touch you."

"Gary, please," Petey whispered. "Please touch me."

After hearing the younger boy plead beneath him, Gary slowly let his arms loose and placed his hands on Petey's waist. He pressed his body against his smaller frame and began rubbing against him, both of them aroused and needy.

Petey sighed softly as he felt Gary's hands on him. They were a bit rough, but full of sudden affection as they roved his body; they went from his waist to his arms to his neck. But the best feeling was his lips; Gary had pressed them to his chest and was kissing him repeatedly. It was so intense that Petey felt like he was going to orgasm, but the burst never came, even as the brunette continued to kiss him, going up instead of down. He bucked his hips and threw his head back into his pillow. Nothing could surpass this feeling, not even all of the blowjobs they had given each other.

As Gary continued to kiss up Petey's body he reluctantly felt the same feelings that the boy under him was feeling. He liked it but he didn't want it. He had never intended to feel this way about Peter Kowalski. In fact, he had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. Yet now, in their silent dorm room, his heart was beating fast for him. And the more he kissed him the more he wanted. His skin tasted good, better than he thought it would, especially his neck. When he reached the sensitive skin just below his jaw, Petey suddenly laughed softly and squirmed underneath him. So he was ticklish. That wasn't good. That little laugh had made his stomach flutter. Shit, that wasn't good at all.

Petey was just about to break. He was already shaking profusely and he had his arms wound tightly around the boy above him. The wet tongue licking at his earlobe and the lips kissing down his jaw were going to send him over the edge. He couldn't take much more. "Gary, please," he whispered. "I want you."

Gary was determined and Petey was vulnerable underneath him. There was no telling what he could do to him but no matter what he had to keep his cool; he couldn't get out of control. And with him pleading like that only made things worse. Why was he doing this? Without a word, he suddenly withdrew himself from Petey and stood from the bed.

Petey, his face in a sad frown, leaned up on his elbows. Was he being abandoned again? No, Gary wasn't forfeiting, he was looking for something, and rather quickly too. When he returned, Petey saw that he was holding a tub of Vaseline. He shivered as Gary opened the lid. They were really going to go through with this. There was no turning back now.

"Turn around," Gary demanded.

Petey hesitated but he did as Gary said. With his arms shaking, he turned until he was on his knees, his back to the older boy behind him.

"Good." Gary's lips were right beside Petey's ear and his hand was on his waist, pulling the boy back so that he could feel his ass against his arousal.

Petey closed his eyes. He could feel Gary's free arm curving around his shoulder and chest; he pressed against him with it until they were touching, back to chest, Gary's palm resting gently against his neck, cupping it in his strong hand. He threw his head back and let it rest against Gary's shoulder. He was melting inside and suddenly felt faint. The brunette's hands felt amazing against his skin and his lips were so soft and gentle as they kissed his neck, until he reached that spot; the spot that made Petey giggle like a schoolgirl when touched.

Gary drew back, trying to force away an oncoming smile from hearing the high-pitched squeal from Petey's throat. It was all making him want to stop what they were doing, not because of guilt or annoyance, but because he was slowly falling for the boy he was holding. He didn't like that. He had to change it. Placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, he suddenly pushed him down until he was on all fours on the bed. Then he took some Vaseline on his fingers and reached down.

The feel of Gary's fingers inside him made Petey wince and grip the sheets firmly in his hands. His face was pressed against the mattress and all he could do was whimper softly.

"Relax, Petey," came Gary's soothing voice.

Petey did as he told him and loosened himself up. He tensed back up, however, when he felt the head of Gary's dick probing at his entrance. When he felt the meaty flesh push inside he groaned into his pillow.

"I said relax, Petey," Gary snapped. "If you don't, you'll just get hurt."

"But it does hurt," Petey whispered.

"It may hurt to you but it feels good to me," Gary said as he bent down next to the younger boy's ear. "I swear it'll get better."

Petey believed him and after a few slow thrusts into him the pain eased a bit, though it burned a lot. He wasn't prepared. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. But it was Gary Smith, the one thing in his life that he loved more than anything. And the love of his life was doing to him what he had dreamed of him doing for years, though he had imagined it would be in a different place, a different way.

Gary was breathing hard in Petey's ear and often nipped his teeth at the skin on his shoulder. He felt amazing, better than he expected, and his white ass cheeks rubbing against him only turned him on more.

For Petey, feeling Gary's hard arousal inside him burned but it felt good too. He could easily feel him sliding in and out, a bit roughly, but he couldn't complain.

"Damn," Gary gasped. "You're really tight, Pete." It wouldn't take him long to near his peak.

"What did you expect?" Petey whimpered.

"I don't know. I guess you really have kept your little ass away from other guys."

"I was saving myself," Petey gasped. Gary was still near his ear, chewing on it now as he continued to thrust gently.

"Then why are you doing it with me right now? I'm taking your virginity, Petey. Why me?"

"Because I-" Petey exhaled deeply. He loved feeling Gary inside him but he didn't have the guts to tell him that he loved _him_ more, just him.

"Tell me." Gary was growling in his ear, suddenly thrusting harder now.

Petey cried out and pressed his face against the sheets. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. Not this roughly. "Because..I love you," Petey moaned into the sheets, tears suddenly streaming down his cheeks.

"Shit," Gary growled, but as he gripped Petey's shoulder he suddenly grunted loudly and his voice cracked into breathless moans as he thrusted hard into the boy under him.

Petey shut his eyes tightly. Gary had came inside him, his body now still as his hand loosened its grip on his shoulder; he was pulling out now, slowly, and panting hard. Petey was shaking violently. He hadn't realized until he looked down at the sheets that he had released himself as well, no doubt right before Gary had let loose inside of him. He was too shocked to notice, didn't care to notice. When Gary had said 'shit' he knew what he had meant. The older brunette hadn't liked Petey saying that to him. But what was he to do? He couldn't lie, couldn't keep in his feelings for much longer.

Gary sighed deeply in his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed, the sweat on his forehead shimmering in the light. "Don't ever tell me that again," he said harshly.

"You _asked _me why I chose you. I just gave you an answer," Petey said, turning around.

"That's not what I expected you to say." Gary was glaring at him now, his brown eyes intense.

"What, you thought I'd just say something like 'I think you're hot' or 'Because I just want it'?"

Gary looked away and shook his head. "Anything but what you said," he said quietly.

"It's the truth."

"Dammit, Petey, I don't want you to love me!" Gary yelled, before standing to his feet and grabbing his clothes.

Petey was close to tears again. He knew that this would happen, but he wasn't prepared for it, just like he wasn't prepared to give himself to Gary. Suddenly ashamed, broken, and embarrassed, he moved off the bed and onto the hardwood. He couldn't take this; he was close to breaking down. Grabbing one of his towels, he wrapped it around his waist, grabbed a change of clothes, and hurried to the doorway.

Gary blocked him as the boy passed his bed, stopping him with his hand. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," Petey said angrily, his eyes red.

"Why, so you can go cry? Have I upset you, huh? What do you want from me, Petey?"

"Nothing you can give." Petey glared at him, the tears now glazing his eyes.

"I'd say you just took a rather good part of me just now, unless you've already forgotten." Gary's voice was sarcastic but it was dark, not at all amused.

"That's not the part I wanted."

"I can't give you anything more," Gary snapped. "If you want stupid love then look elsewhere. I don't want you like that."

"I hate you! You're a terrible friend!" Petey shouted, the tears finally spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he pushed Gary away.

"Petey!" Gary yelled, suddenly grabbing the younger boy as he rushed for the door.

As Petey was jerked around his anger fumed. He didn't hesitate as he saw Gary's brown eyes, more relaxed now than they were before. But those eyes didn't stop him. In his defense, he lashed out his free arm and punched the older boy hard in the nose.

"Shit!" Gary yelled, suddenly letting go of the younger boy to hold his now throbbing nose.

Petey took that opportunity to rush quickly out of the room, before the hurt brunette could react. As he ran down the hallway to the bathroom, the tears flowed freely down his face. He could still hear Gary grunting and cursing in his room. He must have hit him pretty hard, harder than he intended, because his hand was in pain. As he walked into the bathroom he quickly made his way to one of the showers. He hoped that Gary wouldn't follow him in here. He didn't want to see him at all, didn't even want to think about him.

He turned the faucet on and pulled back the curtain. Once he was inside he let the hot water hit his skin, renewing it, cleansing it. He felt used and in pain, but it was his own fault. He had signed up for the game and was now reaping the consequences of losing. It hurt, so badly. The worst part was the constant images of Gary making love to him, whispering in his ear, clutching him to his chest.

Petey suddenly hit the tile of the shower with his fist, hoping he would bruise it. The tears were still falling down his face and his nose was clogged from crying. He had told Gary he hated him, but he hadn't meant it. He loved him but it was all he had at the time, all he could say to make the older boy feel guilty. But Gary would never feel guilty because Gary didn't care. No, because Gary didn't have a heart. And he thought, just for one minute, as they had melded together, that he could win him over. He had thought wrong.

He hated this heartache but he still loved Gary Smith, no matter how many times the older boy hurt him.


	6. Conversing

**Chapter 6 - Friday, January 20****th**** 2006**

**Conversing**

The snow was falling slowly, the white flakes large as they floated down onto the dock before the bay in Old Bullworth Vale. Petey was watching them fall as he made his way down the wooden planks, which was packed with snow; it crunched under his thick boots as he walked. He made it a habit to come to the dock every other day, otherwise he spent his time in the school library, away from Gary. He winced as he thought of the older brunette. They hadn't messed around since that night in early December. Now January was just about over and February would be creeping up soon.

It was the longest months that Petey had ever lived through. His connection with Gary had been cut off; both of them hardly spoke anymore. He felt alone and friendless, though he kept reminding himself that Jimmy was his friend. Still, Jimmy was just as bad as Gary. While Gary was usually inside the dorm scribbling erratically on paper and mumbling to himself, Jimmy was out doing things for people. He knew that the copper haired boy was trying to make things right with the greasers. That's what Petey liked about Jimmy; he was willing to help people instead of forcing them into submission. Gary was the other side, and Jimmy seemed ignorant of it.

He sighed as he came to a stop at the end of the dock, his breath visible in the freezing air. He didn't mind the cold so much since his heart was still aching inside. Having Gary as a roommate wasn't helping his dilemma. The older boy still picked on him, of course, but he also avoided him a lot more. He still loved Gary Smith but he couldn't get over giving himself so willingly and stupidly to him. It was like a nightmare being lived, over and over again. And the dreams that he had at night, of Gary holding him and speaking sweetly, only made things worse. Gary would never see him as anything more than a target for bullying and teasing.

With his hands dug snuggly in his pockets, Petey suddenly tensed as he heard someone approaching from behind, their boots thudding on the planks of the dock. There weren't too many people who came out here this time of year, nor this time of day, so his heart raced as the possibilities of who it could be ran through his head.

"Pete?" came a familiar voice.

Petey relaxed, his face suddenly disappointed. It wasn't _his_ voice. He turned around to see Jimmy making his way toward him, decked in his black jacket and gray toboggan. "Hey, Jimmy," he said tiredly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're doing nothing. What's wrong with you, Pete, you're still moping around like a loser."

"Look, I told you before," Petey started, looking over at the taller boy. "I don't have any friends."

"You've got me."

Petey smiled slightly but looked down. "I know you don't really want to hang out with me. I'm a dork."

"I don't really know what to label you, in all honesty," Jimmy said, crossing his arms as he looked out at the bay.

"Whatever, I don't need a label. I'm just me, Peter Kowalski, the lonely, dorky, weird, short, weakest kid in the whole school."

"Oh come on," Jimmy said, taking a step back. "So yeah, you're a bit dorky, and you don't know how to stand up for yourself, but you're not weird. I mean, jeez, you're the only one in the whole school that seems sane."

"I guess. I just want to get through school, but it's hard to when you're being bullied by everyone."

"Well, that's where I come in. I'm here to stop it all. When I'm done with this school they'll all be whipped into shape."

"Yeah, well it ain't that easy." Petey raised his brows and looked over at Jimmy. "You've gotta remember Gary."

"Gary will have to wait. I've got other problems. Which reminds me.." Jimmy trailed off and put his hand to his chin, as if he were trying to remember something.

"What?" Petey asked.

"I have to go Pete, I'll catch you later." Jimmy turned on his heel and quickly made his way back down the dock.

"Hey Jimmy," Petey called, but Jimmy hadn't heard him. Petey waved him off, his face disappointed. "Never mind," he whispered. Then he turned back around and sighed. He hated being alone.

**Later that night, 8 pm**

Petey bit his lip as he sat on his bed, looking through a game magazine he had bought earlier in town. But he couldn't pay attention to it. Instead his mind was focused on Gary, whom was busy pacing the floor in front of the desk. He swallowed hard as he glanced up at the tall brunette. Gary had been in their room since school had let out, holed up with whatever ideas were flowing through his head. It wasn't healthy; he was making himself more insane than he already was. Petey didn't like that he secluded himself like that. Even though he went out sometimes, he was still withdrawn from everyone around him. It was obvious that Gary didn't like people at all. After all, he turned the preps and the greasers against Jimmy. What was more obvious than that?

As the older boy continued to pace the floor, occasionally scribbling on pieces of paper, Petey wondered if he had actually eaten anything since lunch. It was already 8:30 pm. If he was depriving himself of food then that wasn't good. He was also more wound up than usual and though he seemed wired his eyes told a different story. He was losing sleep and the dark circles under his eyes were proof. Petey hated that he was doing this to himself. Ever since their last sexual encounter over a month ago, Gary seemed more withdrawn and tense. He wanted to help Gary; he loved him more than anything.

Taking a deep breath, Petey prepared to interrupt the brunette who looked too focused to even notice him on the bed. "Hey Gary?" he asked. To his surprise, the taller boy stopped in his tracks and looked over at him. That made his heart beat fast; he wasn't too preoccupied to notice his voice after all.

Gary raised his brows. "Yeah?" he replied, his voice a bit annoyed, no doubt at being interrupted.

"Did you eat dinner?"

Gary relaxed but he suddenly looked amused. "What are you, Kowalski, my mother?"

"I was just asking. If you're hungry I can get us something to eat."

"How thoughtful of you, Petey," Gary said, his sarcastic tone clearly visible. "In fact, I was just thinking about how wonderful of a boy you are. Always thinking of others, never wanting to bring ill to the disadvantaged. Why doesn't everyone strive to be like you!"

Petey looked down, upset now.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"

"I've been hurt worse," Petey said deeply, suddenly glaring up at the insulting boy he loved.

Gary's jaw clenched tightly at that, but it didn't hold him back from saying something back. "You bring upon your own pain," he said, pointing a finger at him before turning around to face the desk.

Petey looked down but he was frustrated. He hated that Gary always had the last word. He felt too angry with him to let him defeat him again. With his heart racing, he suddenly braced himself as he looked up. "No," he said boldly. "I don't bring anything on myself."

Gary suddenly turned halfway around, his hands on the desk. "Why are you still talking?"

"Because I have a right to, especially when you're wrong about something."

Petey had Gary's full attention now. The older boy turned all the way around and stood tall and erect as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm wrong?" he asked. "Care to tell me how, femme-boy?"

"Yes," Petey said, suddenly standing to his feet. "You know it isn't just all me. You've done nothing but bully me."

"I've only toughened you up."

"No, Gary, I'm not stupid. You're not toughening me up. You're just making fun of me, and it hurts. Then you shove me around, kick me in the balls, and insult me. Why?"

Gary raised his head and clenched his teeth, slightly hesitant. "You're an easy target. You're also the smallest, most girliest boy in school. Even Freshman are taller and bigger than you."

Petey turned red. "So what? I can't help that. Why does size matter?"

Gary suddenly smiled slightly before looking away.

Petey narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was Gary _chuckling_? What had he said that was so funny?

"Just a tip, Pete, don't ever ask a girl that."

His face turned an even deeper shade of red as what Gary had meant clicked in his brain.

"Hey, don't be like that," Gary said, taking a step forward. "I mean, come on, have I picked on you much lately?"

"Well, no," Petey mumbled. "But you will. And you've done more than just bullying."

"Do share."

"You know what you've done. You've teased me."

"Oh shit," Gary said, suddenly rolling his eyes. "Back on that again. Petey, I thought I told you I can't give you-"

"I get it," Petey cut him off. "Alright? I'm just letting you know that you've succeeded in making me feel like a worthless piece of crap. Congratulations." He shook his head before turning around. He made his way to the door but as he reached for the doorknob he was suddenly pulled back from his shirt.

"Wait," came Gary's voice, very close to his ear.

Petey shivered. Gary suddenly had his arm across his chest, as if he was trying to keep him from getting away.

"It's just so you don't try and punch me again," Gary said calmly, insinuating his arm against his chest.

His heart sinking, Petey nodded hesitantly.

"Now listen," Gary continued. "I want you to get one thing straight. I didn't make you have feelings for me like you do. You felt those on your own. And if you hate my bullying so much then why do you always give in when I ask you to do something? Why do you always ask if I'm getting enough rest, or if I'm taking my medication, or if I've _eaten_? Just tell me that."

"I told you a month ago that I loved you. That's why."

"No, Petey, you _think_ you love me," Gary hissed, clutching him tighter to his chest. "So all your thinking and emotions has lead you to your own misery."

"You're not me, you wouldn't know." Petey struggled against him, trying to free himself, but the older boy was too strong.

"Stop struggling, Pete," Gary hissed, fighting the younger boy until he had his arms gripped tightly in his hands.

Petey was breathing hard but he had given up trying to break free from the older boy. He was too weak.

"Like I said," Gary went on. "You brought on your own feelings for me, including thinking that you _love_ me."

"Can't have one without the other," Petey seethed, his hands clutching at Gary's arm.

"I don't want you to love me," Gary growled.

"You can't make me stop." Petey was growing more defensive with each of Gary's stinging words. Gary suddenly growled and tensed his hands around his small arms.

Petey shivered. What was Gary planning? He didn't have time to think as he was suddenly whirled around and thrown onto his bed hard. Before he could react his face was suddenly pressed down firmly against the mattress, being held by Gary's hand. This position was all too familiar. Gary had usually done this to him in the past to get him to squeal about things. He hated that he was doing it now. The point was to put pressure on his throat from the mattress so that he couldn't breathe well.

"G-Gary," Petey choked, his throat full of pressure. "Please."

"Please _what_?"

"Let me go!" Petey was coughing hard and before he knew it he felt the release on his head and the sound of footsteps on the hardwood. He was suddenly free. He coughed and looked behind him, putting his hand to his throat. Gary was back on his feet and suddenly against the wall, his arms across his chest as he glared at the floor. Something was wrong. "Gary?" he whispered.

"Don't," Gary said deeply. "Just don't. I could hurt you, Petey, really badly."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I don't want to. Now shut-up before I get more pissed." He suddenly pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the door.

"Wait, please don't walk away," Petey said, standing to his feet.

"I swear, Petey, if you say 'please' one more time I'm going to throttle you."

Petey looked down, trying to think of something to say to him, anything to keep him inside their room. He didn't want Gary to have the last word. He didn't want the tall brunette to get away. No, he had to win him over. He could feel that Gary was becoming more and more vulnerable; he was hiding something, and it was all too obvious. Otherwise he wouldn't have let him go on the bed so soon, and he wouldn't have tried to end the conversation. Something was eating at him. Something he wasn't willing to admit, but it was there. "I still love you," Petey said.

The door suddenly slammed shut just as fast as it had opened. Gary turned around and glared darkly at the younger boy. After choking him and basically threatening him, he _still_ loved him? And he _still_ had the guts to say it?

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay?" Petey said. "I won't ever say it again. I just wanted you to know."

"As if I care," Gary replied, calmly but without any emotion.

"Yeah." Petey looked down. "I thought you'd say something like that."

"What else did you expect?"

Petey almost felt emotionless himself. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Good. And don't you forget it." Gary's eyes were like fire as he turned around and opened the door again. He was gone in a flash, down the hallway and into the common room.

Petey felt horrible inside. Not only had he lost the argument, he had just lost Gary too.


	7. Healing

**Chapter 7 – Thursday, February 16****th**** 2006**

**Healing**

Petey coughed loudly into the toilet, his face pale and his hands trembling. Chills were climbing feverishly up his limbs and throughout his body. He gagged again but no more would come out; he had just puked his days worth of food into the toilet within seconds yet his body was still wanting to hurl. He felt like he was dying. As he fought back the nausea, he flushed down his contents before leaning his back against the bathroom stall, fatigued and cold.

With his eyes closed, he tried to think back to what could have made him sick. He remembered feeling nauseous in English class and it had been a miracle that he made it to the boys' bathroom in time to puke into the toilet instead of outside. That would have embarrassed him to the extreme. He still had another class to go before school ended. He didn't think he'd be able to get through the rest of the day, however.

After taking a deep breath he pushed himself up from the floor and sluggishly made his way to the sink. He felt dizzy and his body ached. He didn't want to go back to class like this, but he had no choice. After washing his hands he slowly made his way back to the English room, only to find that Mr. Galloway was actually up and teaching at the board.

The older, gray-haired teacher looked over as the door shut quietly. "Ah, so nice of you to join us, Peter," he said.

Petey nodded his head but he didn't look up as he made his way to his seat, which happened to be the desk beside Gary.

"Why, Peter, you look as pale as a ghost," Mr. Galloway went on, after seeing Petey's face. "You feeling okay?"

"I got sick," Petey replied softly as he slumped in his desk.

"I see. Well, better go on down to the nurse. Wouldn't want you to get sick again. Here, I'll write you a pass." Mr. Galloway took a sheet of paper and began scribbling down on it.

Beside him, Petey could feel Gary's eyes on him, glaring intensely. If he wasn't so pale from being sick he would have blushed. Instead, all he could feel were the chills still invading his body, making his limbs ache. When Mr. Galloway held out the pass for him he stumbled as he stood to his feet and moved forward. This caused a few snickers from the other students, whom Mr. Galloway quickly hushed.

"Maybe someone should go with you," the older teacher said. "Anyone here want to escort Mr. Kowalski down to the nurse's office?"

There was a silence in the room, a few coughs and rips of paper. Then it was broken, by the very person that Petey had predicted would volunteer.

"I'll do it, Mr. Galloway," came the polite and charming voice of Gary Smith, whom was still sitting quietly at his seat.

"Why, thank-you Mr. Smith, that would be great. Alright, class, let's continue on our discussion of 'iambic pentameter'."

There were groans from the students and inwardly Petey groaned too. As he grabbed his books from his desk he saw Gary smile smugly as the older boy stood to his feet. Without a glance, he quickly rushed out of the room and outside. He could feel Gary already on his heels and the sound of the door closing, a bit loudly, behind them.

"Wait a second, Pete," Gary said.

Petey grunted as he was pulled back by his shoulder. "What?" he asked, his body still shaking as he looked wearily up at Gary.

"Good grief, Pete, are you sure you didn't _die_ in the bathroom?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm not sticking around to make it worse." He turned and began walking again. "And I don't need an escort."

"Like hell you don't," Gary laughed. "You're stumbling."

As soon as Gary finished his sentence Petey tripped and latched onto the rail of the stairs with his hands. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight back the nausea threatening to creep up his throat again. He did _not_ want that to happen in front of Gary, the boy he still loved so much.

"Need a hand, femme-boy?" Gary asked, his tone amused.

When Petey felt Gary's hand on his arm he reacted. "Gary, don't," he retorted quickly. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"Aw, trying to 'protect' me?"

"It's only because this sucks and I feel like I'm dying."

Gary sighed but he tugged on Petey's sleeve. "Come on," he said. "The nurse is just downstairs."

Petey nodded before letting go of the rail, but as he let go his mind grew hazy and dizzy. He tried to focused but he stumbled and landed against Gary, whom had caught him in his arms. As he tried to shake his mind back into a clear view, his head began to feel heavy. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and everything went dark.

Petey was screaming. All he could see was blood in a barred room. He fought to get out but the darkness was heavy. Then he felt something grab him and the sudden sensation of a cool hand on his head. His screaming ceased but his eyes were still closed. He could hear a faint voice calling his name, pulling him back into reality and away from his nightmare.

"Petey," came that familiar, deep voice.

His father? No, he knew this one all too well, had heard it in dreams almost every night. He could suddenly hear fully now and knew that he had just suffered from a bad dream. His body was hot and sweaty, but he felt cold and chilled.

"Petey, wake up," came that voice again, more demanding this time.

Petey whimpered softly but he opened his eyes. They crossed and blurred as he tried to blink. It took a few times to adjust to the light but it didn't take long to realize that Gary was sitting beside him, his face tired and serious.

"God, I swear, if I catch what you have I'm going to give it right back to you," Gary went on.

Petey felt Gary's cool hand back on his head again, then against his cheek.

"Jeez, you're burning up. Here, drink some water." Gary took the glass sitting on Petey's table and gave it to him.

Petey leaned up on his elbows and took a few, slow gulps. He was thirsty but he was also afraid of puking again. He shivered violently as he pushed the glass back into Gary's hands.

"Such a good little patient," Gary cooed. "Now lay back down so I can try and break your stupid fever."

Petey winced but he did as the older boy said and laid on his side. He watched Gary make his way out of their room, which almost made him cry. Where was he going? He needed him. After all, he had been assigned to 'look after' him during the night, since he _was_ his roommate. It was nurse McRae's orders, as well as Dr. Crabblesnitch.

He sighed as he went over being in the nurse's office in his mind. That was where he had woken up from passing out on Gary on the stairs. Gary had carried him to the office and had stayed longer than he was supposed to. Nurse McRae had given Petey some medicine to at least stop his nausea but he still felt horrible now. He was either suffering from food poisoning or the flu, but more than likely the flu. He really didn't care which, he just wanted to get better. The nurse told him to eat, sleep, and drink as much as he could. She also told Gary to look after him through the night and to call her immediately if anything worsened. He wasn't allowed to attend class until he got better.

When Gary came back into the room, Petey saw that he was carrying a wet towel. The older boy shut the door behind him before making his way to his bed. Petey closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of the towel suddenly on his forehead. Though he was still shivering, the cold was like a relief to the heat burning in his skin.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Petey said gently, his voice tired.

"I know," Gary replied. "But I was asked, or rather told, to. Besides, what are friends for?"

Petey wondered at him. Gary never followed orders. He closed his eyes against the feel of the coolness on his head. "Thanks," he said.

Gary looked away, his eyes tired. "Yeah, whatever. It'll look good on my resume."

Petey narrowed his eyes in the dim light. "What resume?"

"Don't doctors need to tell of their good experiences with people?"

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Is it really so surprising?" Gary looked a bit offended.

"No I just..never would have thought that you'd want to do that."

"Do _what_?"

"Well, help people," Petey muttered.

Gary chuckled as he sat down down on the bed. "I don't want to be _that_ kind of doctor, Pete. I want to do autopsies."

Petey gulped. "You mean where you..cut people open?"

"Why of course. Don't you know how much fun that is? Sure, we've cut things open in Biology but can you imagine actually cutting open a _human_?"

Petey's heart was beating fast. "No," he murmured, suddenly feeling sick again.

Gary chuckled softly, pausing as he ran his eyes over the younger boy's face. "There is absolutely no way that you and me could work out," he said.

Petey's eyes shot open. "What?" He leaned up on his elbows.

"We're complete opposites. It wouldn't work."

"I've already figured that one out, so are you just trying to convince yourself here or me?"

"You, since you ask," Gary retorted quickly. "Just making sure that this little act of kindness doesn't go to your head. Now lay back down."

Petey grunted lightly as Gary pushed his him back down onto the pillow. "I'm feeling a bit better, really," he said.

"Yeah, well good. I'd like to sleep, it's four in the morning," Gary snapped.

Petey's eyes widened. He looked over at the clock and noticed that Gary was right. The clock struck 4:05 am just as he glanced at it. "Sorry."

"Forget it. Just remember that you owe me." Gary was on his feet now but he stretched his arm down and placed the back of his hand on Petey's cheek. "Still a bit warm."

"The chills aren't as bad now," Petey said softly, savoring the touch of the older boy's hand on his face.

Gary let his hand linger longer than he had intended to and glared heavily down at him. "Just let me know if you need me," he said deeply.

Petey touched Gary's hand lightly with his own fingers. "I always need you."

"I thought you hated me, Petey," Gary whispered, his hand still as he let the younger boy touch his hand. His fingers didn't feel so bad.

"I could never hate you. Maybe dislike sometimes, but never hate. I love you, Gary."

Gary looked away and quickly withdrew his hand. "You've got to stop this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to stay away. Don't come near me. Leave me alone, got it?" His voice wasn't harsh. If anything, it sounded calm and tired.

Sadness swept over him but he nodded, accepting what Gary was telling him, though he didn't want to. His fever was decreasing but he still felt horrible, more on the inside now. "Okay," he whispered, before turning on his side, his back to the older brunette. "Night, Gary." He could hear Gary turn on his heel and the soft thud across the hardwood as the brunette made his way to his own bed.

"Night, Pete," came the soft reply as Gary settled into his sheets.

The tears spilled over his cheeks when the lamp light went out. His head wasn't burning like before, but it was still warm and he still felt cold; and on the inside, he felt frozen.


	8. Caring

**Chapter 8 – Monday, April 10****th**** 2006**

**Caring**

Petey was being followed. He could feel the pairs of dark eyes on his back, no doubt a group of townies that had recently been causing trouble around the school. Fear creeped up his spine and hit him hard in his gut when he heard their footsteps closing in on his heels. He had to run; it was the only thing he could do. He wasn't far from the school, the gate was in view. Their laughs were right behind him now so he suddenly picked up his pace and ran fast with all his might.

Then he hit the sidewalk, hard. With his face pressed firmly against the concrete, he winced, in pain from the impact it had sent through his cheek and jaw. He hardly had any time to think before he was picked up by two guys and dragged off the sidewalk and into the shadows. It was too dark outside and he inwardly kicked himself for staying out so late. He should have known better.

"So what do we do with him? Beat him to a pulp?" came a deep voice.

"We have to wait for Edgar's orders, Clint, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Wait for Gary, like Edgar said. I don't know about that guy, but Edgar seems to trust him so he must be alright.."

Petey's eyes widened at the mention of Gary's name and he suddenly felt panicked. Why was _Gary_ interacting with the townies? He struggled to get away, pushing against the bigger male who the smaller had referred to as Clint.

"Hey, chill out or I'll beat you, wimp," Clint said, holding Petey firmly in his hands.

"Let me go, you jerks!" Petey yelled, trying to kick them. He managed to get one of his arms free from the smaller townie but when he tried to run he was whirled around by Clint.

In one swift movement, Clint balled his fist up and pounded it hard into Petey's gut, letting it linger there as the boy under him stilled.

Petey literally had the wind knocked out of him and the impact of the punch sent him to his knees on the ground. When he regained his breath he groaned loudly and clutched at his stomach with his arms. He suddenly felt very afraid.

"Damn, Clint, you really nailed him. One punch and he's already on his knees."

Clint popped his neck. "I'm just good like that."

Petey closed his eyes, though he could hear footsteps approaching, coming toward them. He could taste blood in his mouth; that wasn't good. The footsteps were still nearing, the shoes thudding on the sidewalk. They sounded so familiar, like he had them memorized within his brain. He willed himself to open his eyes but he was too dizzy.

"There he is, Duncan," Clint said. "And late too."

"No worries, gentleman," came an all too familiar voice. "I'm right on-" The voice suddenly stopped.

Petey frowned, his face angry as he realized that Gary was near him now. The older boy had cut himself off, which confused Petey, so he looked up at him. The tall brunette was standing beside Clint in the dark, his dark gray t-shirt and dark jeans making him blend in well with his surroundings. It was apparent he didn't want to be seen out here in the dark of the night.

Gary was staring right back down at him. He was a bit confused and scatterbrained. Why did they have Petey? And why was there blood at the corner of his mouth? "You dimwits," Gary began, looking over at Clint. "You got the wrong person."

"You said that greaseball would be near the bridge around this time."

Gary growled in irritation. "No, Duncan, I said that Johnny hangs out under the bridge in New Coventry at this hour. I told you to meet up here first, then we would go with Edgar to get Johnny. Does he look like a grease monkey to you?" Gary pointed down at Petey with his finger, his face angry.

"Oh," Duncan said, scratching his head. "Well um, sorry about that kid." Duncan laughed nervously before grabbing Petey up by his arm.

Petey groaned and fell back to his knees. He coughed loudly onto the ground, blood suddenly dripping onto the sidewalk.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Gary snapped, his eyes on fire as he glared at Duncan.

"Hey man, it was all Clint, honest." Duncan wasn't dumb. He did what he was told, but he wasn't going to take the blame for something he didn't do.

Gary turned to Clint, whom was smiling broadly.

"He tried to get away so I had to give him a little something to keep him still for a while," Clint remarked, a smirk on his face.

Gary shook his head and pursed his lips. He didn't want to show his anger but seeing Petey beaten and bleeding was enough to send him over the edge. As much as he told the younger boy to stay away from him, he had never intended to hurt him. "Go tell Edgar that he'll have to do this without me," Gary said darkly. "I have to take care of other things now that you've screwed up the plans."

"Good," Clint said. He chuckled as he walked past Petey, whom was still hunched over on the ground. "Later wimp."

Duncan casually waved Gary off before turning to follow Clint down the sidewalk and across the bridge into town.

Gary waited a few seconds before they were out of view, then he crouched down on the ground beside the shaking, younger boy. "Petey," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Petey whispered, his voice angry as he pulled away.

"Petey I didn't tell them to do this to you. I would never involve you in anything I'm up to."

"I don't believe you." He tried to stand to his feet but failed.

"God," Gary started. He looked around before placing one of his arms on Petey's back and the other behind his legs.

"Gary, leave me alone," Petey cried, struggling against him.

"Stop it, I'm trying to help you."

Petey was trembling and the pain in his stomach was too great to try and fight against the taller brunette, whom was holding him tightly in his arms now. As much as he didn't want to, he placed his forehead in the crook of Gary's neck, smearing the blood from his mouth on his white skin. The taste of blood in his mouth was making him feel sick and he passed out for a few seconds as he was rushed quickly to the dorm.

It didn't take long to get there. Luckily no one was around to see him being carried by Gary Smith, the boy he now feared. It was hard to feel love for him now when the fear was taking its place. Any boys in the dorm either didn't notice their entrance or were too busy to care. Either way, they eventually made it to their room in one piece. The door closed quickly and Petey was dumped onto his bed gently. Petey watched as Gary rushed to his side of the room. When he turned around he was holding a towel and a water bottle.

"Here," Gary said, untwisting the cap on the bottle. He soaked the towel a few times with the water and placed it against Petey's lips.

Petey pulled away and grabbed the towel himself. He didn't want Gary helping him.

Gary pursed his lips and clenched his jaw. He was so angry he wanted to track Clint down and beat the crap out of him. "Look, Pete," he started, sitting down beside him. "I _didn't_ tell them to do that to you. I was supposed to meet them in New Coventry and they obviously mixed up what I told them because they're idiots."

"No," Petey said, his voice soft. "I'm the idiot. An idiot for thinking that you even cared the least bit about me." He snatched the water bottle from Gary and took a few gulps. He discovered that the blood was coming from the inside of his lip, which had been slammed against the concrete.

"Yeah, Petey, I really don't care. That's why I told them to leave. That's why I brought you back here. That's why I sacrificed the rest of my night just to make sure you were fine."

"You only did it to save your skin," Petey snapped. "Because if I ratted you out then you'd get in trouble. I don't know what you're problem is lately, Gary, but you're really beginning to cause a stirrup here. And I know it's you because you're hanging out with those stupid townies. You'd better watch it or you're going to get expelled, or worse."

"Just leave it alone. It's none of your business anyway."

"I've got an idea. Why don't you leave _me_ alone for once, right now." Petey turned around on his side and grabbed his pillow, clutching onto it for comfort.

Gary sighed but he didn't move from his place on the bed. Instead, he glanced over at the younger boy with his back to him and placed his hand on his waist.

Petey jumped at the touch, his heart pounding.

"Relax, Pete," Gary whispered. "Just tell me where it hurts."

As much as Petey hated Gary right now, he couldn't deny the great feeling that the brunette's hand was giving him. "Well, it should be obvious," he snapped, turning onto his back. "My stomach is killing me."

Gary's hand moved until it reached the younger boy's naval. He rubbed the area with his hand a few times, which caused Petey to wince. With his jaw clenched tightly, he suddenly bent down and replaced his hand with his lips. Softly, he kissed the pained area where Petey was suffering from.

Petey went stiff. Gary was kissing him. Why? He didn't really understand exactly but the feeling made his fear dissipate.

"Where else do you hurt?" Gary asked, looking up at him with his dark eyes.

"Well.." Petey hesitated. "My head hurts too."

Gary forced back a smile as he shifted on the bed. Laying beside Petey, he gently placed his lips on the boy's forehead. Why was he doing this? Because of the uncontrollable feeling he had been having for the dork for the past year? Because he had been hurt badly from the stupid townies? Because it was his fault? This was his breaking point. Petey was afraid of him, hated him, possibly didn't love him anymore, and that drove Gary absolutely insane. As much as he told the hazel eyed boy that he didn't want him to love him, he really did on the inside. He relished in having Petey grovel at his feet and admitting love for him. Now he wasn't. Instead he was being driven away. And all because of one stupid mistake. A mistake that he had to fix.

"Where else?" Gary asked again.

Petey gulped before thinking. This was his moment. Gary was obviously giving in to him, which was strange. No doubt he was angry at what had happened and that was a big change for him. Though he couldn't get the image of seeing Gary meet up with the very people who had assaulted him out of his head, he also couldn't escape the fact that he believed Gary when he said he didn't intend to hurt him. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly pointed out where his last ache was. "Here," he whispered, bringing his finger to his lips.

Gary hesitated, faltered, paused; but only for a few seconds. Something had sparked throughout him when he saw the implication that Petey had given. He had never kissed him before, not on the lips. That was a big deal to Petey, something he had wanted for a long time; he had just never been willing to give it to him. All along they had played a game. Now things seemed real, placid, no longer behind glass. He was ready to break down the walls.

With his heart pounding against his chest, Petey let his arms fall beside his head as he saw Gary leaning into his face. His lips were nearing and those eyes, so brown and dark, were staring curiously down at him. This was really about to happen. Gary was going to kiss him. And just as the thought ran through his mind, just as the heat rose in his face, he felt Gary's soft lips press against his own. It was so soft and still. His eyes closed against the touch. The feeling went beyond any other. He couldn't believe that Gary had actually done it.

Within a few seconds, however, Gary pulled away. He hovered hesitantly over Petey, debating whether he should leave or not. Normally this would be the point where he gave him a game over to let him cry or sulk or whatever it was that he did. But now it was different. He suddenly wanted Peter Kowalski in every way. Their kiss had been brief but it had been enough to get him going, but with a different feeling; a feeling that twisted around in his stomach.

Petey, on the other hand, didn't give him a chance to hesitate. He wasn't letting Gary Smith get away this time. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him back into his lips. Gary didn't pull away either. Instead, he kissed him back and drove his tongue into Petey's mouth. The sensation made tingles rip throughout his body, even to the pain in his stomach. It gave it a weird feeling. Though it ached it still felt good.

Gary was suddenly rough as he kissed Petey back. His hands ripped and tugged at his clothes. He wanted them all gone.

"Gary, please," Petey groaned. "I want you."

That was enough for Gary. He immediately moved back and pulled his shirt over his head. He fumbled with the button and zipper on Petey's khakis. He eventually ripped them off and freed him of the material. Then he did the same to his own. His jeans and boxers soon hit the floor, followed by Petey's shirt. Then he was back on the younger boy, hovering over his body and roving his tongue in his mouth. Why had he honestly denied himself of this pleasure for so long? Petey tasted absolutely amazing, like chocolate mint mixed with copper.

Petey whimpered softly as he felt Gary's fingers dig into his skin. The brunette's hands were rough on his body but it felt so good; he was into it, which was turning Petey on and making the pain in his stomach slowly dissipate. A gasp escaped his throat when Gary broke away from his mouth. The older boy was thrusting his erection against him, which made him feel good. He placed his hands on his butt cheeks and pressed him into him more. It made his stomach hurt but he no longer cared.

Gary was breathing hard and his lips seldom left Petey's mouth. He couldn't get enough of the thing he had been missing out on for the past year. His hands snaked up to each side of the boy's face, letting his palms frame his cheeks.

"Gary, please," Petey whimpered. "Fuck me."

He didn't hesitate. He didn't even move. With one easy shift, Gary probed at Petey's entrance with the tip of his arousal. He spit into his hand to slick them up, but he could hardly stand it as he entered slowly into him.

Petey winced. He tried relax, tried to focus the sharp pain on the pain in his stomach instead. But he soon found that his only focus was Gary's eyes, those two deep shades of brown. They were absolutely mesmerizing and fixed on him. It made him smile. As he felt Gary thrust into him slowly, adjusting to him, he reached his arm up and planted his fingers in his dark hair, savoring the feel of his soft tendrils.

"I really love you, Gary," he breathed, gasping before he could continue on. "You don't have to love me back, but I love you more than anything else in this world."

Instead of growling or recoiling Gary only placed his lips against the boy's neck. He sucked gently at his skin with his tongue and earned the feeling of nails scraping down his back. That made him smile. Petey was kinky.

"I do like you, Petey," Gary said between gasps, his breathing intense. Sweat was beginning to bead on his head. "A lot."

"That's good enough for me," Petey moaned as his head hit the pillow. He arched himself off the bed, his body feeling hot all over.

"Shit," Gary groaned, thrusting faster into him now. He grabbed at Petey's hard erection in his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. "I'm getting close." He breathed deeply in his chest, his lips moving against Petey's.

"Gary," Petey moaned. The boy's name dripped from his lips so smoothly, like honey, and it tasted sweet.

"Oh god, Petey, I'm coming." Gary grunted, his face turning red. His lips pursed and his throat vibrated as he thrusted every last bit of himself into the boy under him, until the good feeling finally ceased.

Petey was whining lightly underneath him. Gary was still stroking him with his hand. It felt good too. His peak was near, especially since the older boy had just released himself inside him; that only sped up the process for him, turned him on more. So it wasn't long before Petey was moaning, his fingers curling into the sheets beside him as he released himself. His breathing slowed as the warm liquid hit his body. It had felt good but the dull pain in his stomach was still there. It didn't take him long to cool down.

Gary closed his eyes and bent down to touch his forehead to Petey's. The boy's skin felt clammy, less sweaty than his own at least.

"Gary?" Petey suddenly asked. "You're trembling."

Gary gritted his teeth and bent his head down lower until it rested in the crook of Petey's neck. "I know. I'm just tired." It was a lie, of course. Of course he was exhausted from having sex, but what really had him shaking was Petey and everything around him. He had kissed him, had touched him, had given such a big part of himself that he had kept hidden away. Now it was out and there was no turning back. At least, he didn't want to turn back.

Petey was surprised that Gary was still on top of him, and being affectionate at that. It wasn't like him to be this way. He knew that he had stopped taking his medications, but it seemed like that would have had the opposite affect. Instead of being affectionate he should be paranoid and a little more aggressive.

"I'm going to get a shower," Gary mumbled against Petey's neck.

"Okay." Petey was still breathing unevenly. Gary was making him feel lightheaded.

Gary tensed but before he removed himself from the younger boy's body below him, he planted a soft kiss against his jaw. He swallowed dryly, then quickly moved to stand to his feet.

On the bed, Petey was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened between he and Gary. It was so sudden that he really didn't know what to feel, except for excited. Gary had marked his kisses all over his body and inside his mouth. He never wanted to shower again but knew, after the messy ordeal they had just gone through, that he would have to get one soon. As he watched Gary gather his clothes he sat up and placed his feet on the floor. The hardwood was cold on his skin and he shivered. When he stood up his legs wobbled, and when he tried to walk he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Gary, hearing the thump behind him, turned around and rested his eyes on Petey, whom was naked on the floor, shivering. He raised his brows in amusement, his towel around his waist. "Think you can make it through the rest of the week there, femme-boy?"

"Yeah, I just..my stomach still hurts."

Gary frowned and crouched down before him. "I'm sorry, Petey," he sighed.

"If you're sorry then tell me what you're up to. You can't keep what you're doing a secret forever."

"I told you, I don't want you involved. Because then stuff like _this_ happens."

"I can help you."

"I don't need help." Gary's voice was suddenly dark and serious.

Petey knew that he shouldn't say anything more about it. Gary was obviously going to do whatever he wanted and there was nothing he could do about it, except get dragged into loving him more. And, ironically enough, Gary seemed to at least like him back, more than just as friends.

Suddenly smiling crookedly, Gary stood to his feet and extended his arm toward Petey, holding out his hand to help him up.

Petey hesitated before taking Gary's hand in his. He was pulled quickly to his feet and against the older boy's chest. "Thanks for that," he mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Anytime," Gary responded deeply, his chin held high as he looked down at him with dark eyes.

Unsure of what to do, Petey looked down hesitantly. He moved to take a step back but Gary caught his arm with his hand, stopping him. He felt his heart stop as he looked up, and felt the heat rising once more as Gary leaned down, his face moving toward his. Then, so gently, he felt the brunette's soft lips press against his. It only lasted for a few seconds but there had been so much in that one act alone.

Gary smiled before placing his lips next to his ear. "I will always protect you, Peter Kowalski," he whispered. Then he let Petey go and quickly made his way out of their room and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Petey stood still, full of butterflies and warm feelings as he licked his lips. Sure, Gary had kissed him while they had had sex but this kiss was different. Kissing was a big deal for Gary. He had never done it with him before today. Now, after having sex, Gary had _still_ kissed him. What did this mean? Was Gary admitting that he wanted more than friendship? Or was he just teasing like he usually did? Petey didn't know the answer and in all honesty he didn't want to know. All he knew, for the time being, was that he was beyond happy, and that he felt so alive on the inside. And though Gary had some weird, dark secret, he wouldn't let that hinder anything that happened between them.


	9. Aggressive

**Chapter 9 - Tuesday, April 11****th**** 2006**

Petey smiled and bit his lip as he sat on his bed. He had just had a thought about Gary as he drew in his sketchbook, though his face immediately fell after remembering what Gary had told him just earlier. _I have to take care of something. I'll be back later. _Petey didn't have a good feeling about where Gary was going, but his gut told him that it had to do with last night, with those townies.

Petey suddenly felt angry, and also a bit worried. What was Gary doing? Would he beat up the guys that had hurt him or work with them as he had originally planned? Gary hadn't told him much last night when he had asked the older boy what was going on. Only that it had to do with some unfinished business with an 'old' friend. Petey knew exactly who he had meant, too, and that was Jimmy Hopkins.

Jimmy had been expelled from the academy just a week ago, but he was still living in the dorm until his mother was able to pick him up, whenever that would be. He knew that Gary was the cause of everything happening around the school lately, and he had also given Jimmy some advice on trying to stop it. However, he didn't want to hurt Gary, but he didn't want to hurt Jimmy either. Gary was becoming a bit out of control and he was worried that something bad would happen soon. When Gary wasn't in a hyper and excited mood, he was in a dark and aggressive one. What had happened last night, however, had been almost a mixture of the two. After Gary had taken a shower, his mood had shifted from tolerant to aggressive. It had scared Petey a bit, which was why he was frowning now. He liked thinking about the kisses they had shared, among other things, among Gary confessing that he _did_ like him; but at the same time he couldn't help but think of all the things happening around them, about Gary's aggressive actions and words. Petey didn't know any other way to stop Gary from being a nuisance lately, except to tell Jimmy, who wouldn't listen.

He sighed and put away his sketchbook, just as the door to his room swung open. He snapped his head up, a bit surprised at the sudden, loud bang.

"It's like eating out of the palm of my hand," Gary suddenly said as he rushed inside, his voice a bit hyped. "_Palm_ of my hand!"

"What are you talking about?" Petey asked, confused.

Gary suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked over darkly at Petey, as if he had just noticed the younger boy in the room. The older boy's eyes looked tired, and shadows were forming underneath. "Nothing, _friend_. You_ are_ my friend, aren't you Petey?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Good." With one swift movement of his hand, Gary suddenly shut the door and, not taking his eyes off of Petey, locked it.

Petey felt something twist in his stomach. He didn't like the look that Gary was giving him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he tore his hazel eyes away and looked down. Then he heard footsteps, deep, dull, refined. They were coming toward him, around to his side of the bed. Then he saw the shirt land on the floor. It had been so sudden, and when he had looked at it, he couldn't help but notice Gary too, whom was now standing tall before him, his chest bare.

Before he knew it, before he could even register what was going on in the room, he felt Gary's hands tugging roughly at his shirt, trying to pull it up. "Gary," Petey started. "Gary, stop." He tried to shrug the older boy off lightly, but when he did he was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

Gary was breathing fast and his eyes looked distant. "Don't try and fight it, Petey," he said, a bit breathlessly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What's wrong?" Petey asked, concerned and confused for the boy now gripping his arms tightly in his hands.

"I _need_ to feel in control, Petey. I feel like doing something drastic." Gary suddenly laughed, his voice shaking, but tears were rimming his eyes.

"I can help you. Please, Gary-"

"**Don't!**" Gary shouted at him, his grip on his arms tightening. His hands were trembling, so much that Petey was being shaken by them. "I just wanna fuck," he whispered, placing his lips on the skin under Petey's neck. "Fuck real hard."

Petey swallowed hard, his body suddenly shaking from his own fear. Gary was going to hurt him. He couldn't allow that to happen. He could end up hurting them both. "G-Gary," Petey started, his voice soft. "I would love that but..I don't want you to hurt me, okay? So maybe we should just take it slow, alright?"

"Goddammit, Pete," Gary suddenly hissed. When he looked down at the younger boy his face looked disgusted. "You honestly think I would hurt you? Huh?"

"Well, you're scaring me.." He looked down, close to tears.

At that, something seemed to click with Gary. His breathing returned to normal and his face relaxed. "Shit," he started. When he looked down at Petey, his eyes suddenly seemed normal, not as dark or distant anymore. Now, they only looked confused, sad, tired.

"Gary?" Petey whispered.

Gary's head nodded and his eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head.

Petey panicked when Gary staggered against him. He caught him in his arms just as he fell to the floor. It had happened so fast and Petey was now worried. He had never seen Gary faint before. Luckily, he had caught him before he could hit the floor hard, and now cradled him in his arms.

His heart beat fast as he held Gary's head in his lap. The older boy had passed out, something he had never done before. He was afraid; Gary was breathing but he was showing no signs of waking up. "Don't leave me," Petey whispered, placing his lips against his head.

Gary grunted and stirred underneath him at that and Petey withdrew his lips quickly. "Petey?" he said, his voice a bit strained.

"I'm here. You fainted."

Gary shook his head and tried to sit up. "What was I doing?"

Petey bit his lip. "You don't remember?"

"No," Gary replied, closing his eyes as he sat against the bed.

Petey looked down. "I thought you were going to hurt me," he said, so quietly that it came as a whisper. "Or yourself."

"What did I do?"

"You were just being kind of rough. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

There was a pause, but Petey noticed that Gary was breathing hard, almost like he was panting.

"Listen to me Petey," Gary started. "Whatever happens, promise me you won't give up."

"What are you talking about?"

Gary was looking straight ahead, his eyes distant. "Don't give up on me."

Petey turned his head and rested his eyes on his face. Why was he being weird? "I would never give up on you, Gary. I love you."

"Just remember that you do."

"Gary, why are you talking like this? What's wrong?"

Gary only shook his head, unable to look at Petey. "Tomorrow, you need to get off the school grounds."

"Gary I don't-"

"Just trust me, Pete." Gary was looking at him now, his harsh voice hushing the younger boy. "I don't want to lose you."

"Why are you talking like you will?"

"Because I don't know what will happen."

"I wish you would tell me what's going on."

"If I told you, femme boy, I'd have to kill you." It was an obvious joke, but Gary's awkward smile only made it sound eerie, almost true.

"Okay, don't tell me then," he whispered.

Gary bent down and took the boy's lips in his own and kissed him passionately in response.

Petey wouldn't argue with that. He couldn't get enough of Gary's affection, but the questions were pouring in at the same time, dampening the mood. He tried to block them away as Gary lowered him on his back to the floor. He wasn't aggressive this time, which was a relief on Petey's part. Instead, he was gentle as he pulled their clothes off.

Petey noted the way that Gary was loving him. It was as if this would be their last intimate moment together and it made Petey cry. Gary noted his tears but he gently wiped them away, as if the pain inside Petey was matching his own, as if he also knew this would be their last moment together. It hit him then that Gary was planning something. That the older boy giving him his heart was going through with something he had started at the beginning of the year. And there was nothing that Petey could do, except do what Gary had said and get away from the school.

Petey knew that would be the best thing to do, but he wouldn't do it. Whatever Gary was planning, he had to stop it.


	10. Abrupt

**A/N: Okay so I realize this is a pretty short chapter, and also the end, which sucks because to anyone that's been waiting to read the end, I guess it's kind of a letdown. But this was how I originally planned it to end. Once I went back over it earlier I realized that..it was over. However, I may make another part to it, just like with my other story, but if I do it will probably feature Petey breaking Gary out of Happy Volts and less of a dramatic story. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Wednesday, April 12****th**** 2006**

Petey's heart was beating fast as he made his way from the school to the dorm. He looked up nervously at the dark clouds billowing overhead. The day seemed to match Gary's motives. Whatever he was planning he was doing it now. Petey hadn't seen the older boy since last night. He had fallen asleep with him in his arms and had woken up with him gone. That alone had scared him.

Now he was searching frantically for him, unsure of where he was.

Once evening hit riots broke out between the cliques in the school. The greasers ravaged the girls' dorm, while the nerds burned sports equipment in the gym. The preps holed themselves up in their dorm while others ran around the school beating people up. Many of the Prefects were no where to be found.

Petey, his eyes wide with horror, remembered what Gary had told him only last night: _Tomorrow, you need to get off the school grounds._ After seeing the school tear itself apart, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Petey watched as the police took Gary to their patrol car in handcuffs. He was too shocked to move, too shocked to do anything. But something inside him screamed to move forward, to shout something, anything. And before he knew it, he was running toward him.

"Gary!" he shouted.

The other boy, bruised and locked in cuffs, jerked his head around at the call of his voice. A faint smile appeared as he saw the shorter boy making his way toward him. "Petey," he whispered, so low that no one heard it but himself.

"Stand back!" said the officer as he opened the door to his patrol car.

Petey did as the officer said but continued to stare at Gary. He didn't know what to say. Instead, he just stared into those two pools of brown as they stared back at him.

"It's okay, Pete," Gary said. "I'm sure they'll take real good care of me."

His sarcasm never died. This was hardly the time to be funny. Petey was still at a loss of words. As the officer closed the door he climbed into the passenger's side as the other officer cranked the engine.

"Gary," Petey whispered, though he knew the other boy couldn't hear him. "I'll come for you." The other boy only smiled at him from behind the glass, watching Petey stand on the curb.

And Petey watched him go the whole way.

Six months later, on a dark and stormy day, a young, short boy strode into Happy Volts Asylum. None of the short staffed orderlies were aware that by the end of the hour, there would be a break out.


	11. Break Out

**A/N: Since you guys asked for it, here you go. Interesting turn of events for ya ;)**

**Part II**

**Chapter 11**

At approximately 5:21 pm on a cloudy Tuesday evening, the sirens to Happy Volts Asylum had gone off. There had been a security breach and a patient had escaped. His current location was unknown but judging by the weather, he and the victim were no doubt close by, more than likely in the woods behind the asylum.

Police officer Monson was already at the scene, following the orderlies to the escapee's room. "Gary Smith?" he asked, but it came out as more of a statement.

Theo, the orderly in charge for the shift that day, nodded his head. "He used a kid to get out of here."

Officer Monson narrowed his eyes. "A kid?"

"Smith got a visitor around 5. Small, lanky lookin' boy. Before long Smith had a piece of glass pointed against the kid's throat. Used him as a shield to get out of the place."

"And you opened the gates," Officer Monson affirmed.

"We were concerned about the boy. We didn't know who he was. First visitor Smith had gotten."

"Didn't seem to do him any damn good." Officer Monson shook his head.

An orderly came up beside them and handed Theo a clipboard that held the names of the visitors for the day. "Here he is," he said. "Peter Kowalski. Lives in Old Vale."

"I'll get my men on it," Officer Monson said coldly, then he nodded. As he turned he put his hand on the holster attached to his belt and muttered under his breath, "I won't give Smith the chance to run if I catch him alive."

* * *

Petey was coughing and gasping for air as he put a hand to his throat.

"Shut-up or they'll hear us," Gary barked.

"We're out of range," Petey choked, his voice cracking. He was upset with Gary, more than he had ever been in his whole life. He was also very confused at what had just happened. What had started as a nice brisk day to visit Gary had ended in him being threatened with his life. He was bleeding from it, too. Gary didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Come on," Gary said, pulling Petey up by the arm.

"Where are you going? Leave me alone!"

"You're coming with me, Petey!" Gary spat. "If you don't," he hesitated.

Petey looked down. "You'll what? Force me?"

"If it comes to that."

"You just used me to escape!"

"And it worked, didn't it? You know I wouldn't have hurt you."

Petey didn't know what to believe at this point. Gary had held a shard of glass to his neck in an attempt to escape. "You used me," he said, his voice more calm this time. "Just like.." He hesitated, stopped his sentence when he saw Gary's jaw clench tightly.

Gary ignored him and pulled him deeper into the forest that edged the ocean. Petey went along, for now. There was no telling what Gary would do to him, but part of him wanted to stay to make sure he was safe. They ran for a long time and as the sun set into the sky Petey wondered if they would ever stop. He could only go so long before he had to stop and take breaths. He had his inhaler, of course, but his asthma still made things worse.

"I can't," Petey breathed, stopping abruptly. "I can't go on, Gary." He collapsed and sank against the base of a tree.

Gary faltered where he was, unsure if he should keep going or not. Finally, he made his way over to Petey and pulled him up by his arm. "Get up, we're going to climb a tree."

"What?"

"We can't stay out here. We're too exposed. They'll find us in no time."

"We don't even know where the hell we are, Gary. Why don't you just turn yourself in?"

Gary's hands were on Petey's throat in an instant, his threatening dark eyes boring down into his in the last rays of light. "You think they'll just let me go back into that god forsaken mental ward? Hm? No, they'll lock me up for good, and you'd better believe it won't be a criminal cell or the local coo-coo house. No, they'll send me to the big house, the state penitentiary, where people like me are never heard from again. You got that?"

Petey tried to swallow but found it hard to with Gary's hands gripping him. He managed a slight nod, which in turn allowed his release. He fell against the tree and coughed loudly again.

"I hate hurting you, Petey, but you're not being very cooperative."

"Stop treating me like I'm your goddamn hostage."

Gary looked around them until he spotted a tree that looked good for climbing. He grabbed Petey by his shirt and forced him to it. "You are. Now climb," he demanded.

"God," Petey said, but he did as Gary told him to. He was afraid at what might set him off. "You've really changed, Gary." There was disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah? Well you seem to have a stronger vocabulary."

The tree wasn't easy to climb but there were plenty of branches to use along the way. Eventually they both made it up and settled high up where the tree began to divide. Petey sat on a big branch that extended outward and leaned against the tree while Gary settled at the divide, where at V shape began to form. A few minutes ticked by and they sat and listened to see if they could hear anyone chasing after them.

Then, Petey spoke up. "You really ruined everything, you know," he said. "I was just coming to visit you and you turned on me."

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"But you still did it, and I had no idea what was going on."

"What does it matter, Pete, it's over with now," he sighed.

Petey shook his head, angry and confused now. "What happened to the Gary I knew back at Bullworth?"

"I don't know exactly who you thought I was, Petey. I was never anything special. Neither were you."

Petey's heart finally seemed to break at that. After all that had happened within the past few hours, as he was now able to soak everything in, this hit him the hardest. Knowing that Gary really had just played a game with him all along. He thought about what would happen if they were caught. He couldn't bear the consequences, no matter how much he hated Gary at the moment. "They might kill you if they catch you."

"You think I give a damn? At least I'm out of that hellhole."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Just shut-up, Petey. I'm close to knocking you out of this tree."

Petey did shut up at that. He was afraid to fall asleep, but he didn't talk to Gary the rest of the night.


	12. Fugitive and the Hostage

**A/N: My apologies for any errors. I'm doing this after work and I'm tired. No time to edit right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Fugitive and the Hostage**

It was the middle of the night when Gary and Petey climbed out of the tree. They had a few hours of rest but Gary wanted them to keep moving, especially since it was cold. But as they both climbed down from the tree, Petey began to panic.

"There may be snakes out here," he said, shivering.

"Only snake I see is you."

Petey glared at him. "I think you've got that backwards."

"We're not staying here."

"Fine, then leave me."

Gary slowly made his way to him and grabbed his collar. "I'm not leaving you."

For a second Petey almost thought he had meant it mentally, until he felt the tug on his shirt pull him forward into a walk. Then his heart sank. Of course Gary wouldn't leave Petey stranded in the forest where the others would find him. He would be liable to spill Gary's whereabouts. He needed him to stay with him so he didn't squeal to the possible officers searching for them. So, naturally, of course Gary would leave Petey once the whole ordeal was over with, once Gary didn't need to use him any more. Petey was sure there would be another shard-to-the-neck incident. All of this, along with feelings of love for Gary and all the things they had done together, weighed now on his shoulders. It brought him down as he walked on.

He kept his eyes on Gary's back as they continued forward. _What is wrong with him? _He thought. Gary had been a jerk in school before but he would have never pulled that stunt with the glass six months ago. Or would he? Petey was starting to feel nauseous now. The tense wall between them wasn't helping. He decided it might be better to start a conversation to help them both out. "Gary," he started quietly, trying to watch his feet as they ruffled through the wet leaves.

"What?" came the deep, demanding voice. Still too dangerous, still on edge.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" That tone was icy.

"Not trying to help you at the school. I just stood by and watched you go."

"What else were you going to do? Beat up the cop?"

"Well, no," he said. "But I could have at least stood up for you."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter. You were my friend and I-"

"_Were_?" Gary's voice was now defensive.

Petey hesitated, fumbling for the right words. "Well..I..Are we still friends? You kidnapped me."

"God, are you _ever_ going to get over that?" Gary had stopped and was now glaring at Petey, waiting for an answer.

Petey stared back but the boy's eyes before him were distant, somewhere else. "How can I get over something you did to hurt me? I loved you.."

That was it. The final timer to set Gary off. "_Loved,_ Pete? Good, you've got it right this time!" he growled.

Just as he was trying to look away from the taller, shouting male before him he dealt a solid punch to his face. He staggered back and would have fallen if his back hadn't hit a tree. He wanted to run, to get away from those menacing dark eyes that looked so far away and gone. Any trace of the old Gary he knew before was gone. The boy who had shared a room with him, the boy he had shared his first real kiss with, the boy he gave his virginity to, the boy that had even admitted that he liked him. That was all gone now, replaced with something else, something that reeked of mental abuse.

Just as that distant boy was making his way to him now, his fists clenched, Petey made a run for it. He couldn't see much since the clouds were so dark but he continued to run, faster and faster, feeling his adrenaline kick in. But he should have known, as he felt the wind suddenly get knocked out of him, he should have known as he hit the ground hard, that Gary would catch up to him. As he scrambled to get up Gary was faster and grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back.

"I can't believe you'd abandon me like that," Gary spat in his ear. "After everything we've been through."

Petey's face was being pushed into the dirt and leaves. He was trying to breathe but ended up coughing instead. He heard something rip and grew panicked but when he felt a cotton material being tied around his arms he knew that Gary was only trying to restrain him. He winced as the material was pulled tight against his wrists. Where was the old Gary? Was this really him?

As Gary pulled him to his feet and turned him around he looked down into his face, his nose inches from his own. "Run again and I won't be so easy on you."

Petey shut up after that and followed Gary without speaking. He figured it would be better this way.

By morning, just as Petey was about ready to lay down and fall asleep in the dirt, they came out into an open area with a street and gas station nearby. There was also a warehouse that looked abandoned and a railroad track. _Where are we? _He thought.

Gary grabbed Petey's shirt and lead him over to the warehouse. Now that it was twilight Petey could see that there were several broken windows and a jammed door. Gary forced his way inside and once they were in began scrambling around the place. He found a crowbar, a pocket knife, a box of disheveled matches, and a rug that he began to pull against a wall.

Petey's teeth hadn't stopped chattering since they'd been left Happy Volts. It was driving Gary nuts so he told him to lay on the rug and shut up. And he did, until the bands wrapped tightly around his wrists began to really hurt.

"Gary, will you please take this off me? I promise I won't run again."

Gary was busy looking out one of the windows when Petey said this. He looked over at the boy sitting on the rug and clenched his teeth. His boots thudded against the floor as he made his way over to him – he had made sure to wear a pair of boots he had gotten from one of the orderlies, part of his planning. He sat down beside Petey and took out his knife. "You're going to need to run anyway," he said.

Petey swallowed hard. What was that supposed to mean? He felt a tug as Gary cut off the band. When he moved his hands to look at his wrists. He rubbed them, wincing when he touched the raw red spot that had formed in his skin.

"That track outside," Gary continued. "We're going to hop on the next train that comes by."

Petey was a bit shocked. "And go where?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as we leave the area. It's the same track that goes through Bullworth."

"Why don't you just leave me here? I won't tell anyone you left."

Gary suddenly looked at him, his face a bit defensive, as if he had said something horrible. "I thought you'd be the one that _wanted _to stay, Petey. Oh, that's right. You don't love me anymore. I'm not letting you go."

"What do you want from me?" Petey said.

"I don't know. Just do what I tell you to. I don't want to have to punch you again."

"You did that because you got mad at me, for whatever reason."

Gary suddenly growled, "It doesn't matter now! Lay down and go to sleep."

Before he had the chance, Petey was pushed down onto the rug. Beside him he could still feel Gary sitting close by. He was confused at what was going on and still upset over the way Gary was treating him. He kept telling himself to pry for questions, to keep on to help Gary, but at the moment all he could think of was just how much he hated Gary Smith.


	13. Leaving Bullworth

**A/N: Glad you guys like it so far ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Leaving Bullworth**

"Petey, wake up."

Petey opened his eyes to see the room he was in more lit than it was hours before. It was also raining, with the occasional thunder. He sat up to a sitting position and when he stretched he groaned. His back and arms were sore, no doubt from the long night of running, walking, and sleeping at an awkward angle.

"The train's outside. We're going to get on one of the cargo cars."

Petey didn't say anything, just followed Gary's lead and stood up, went over to the door of the warehouse, and followed him out into the rain. Now he could feel that the muscles in his legs were also sore. He had never been good at track in school, what with his asthma and all. If he hadn't had his inhaler last night he didn't know what would have happened.

As they made their way to a rusty red cargo car, Petey realized that no one was about, except for a few men down the railroad putting wooden crates into the cars. He noticed that the gas station they had seen earlier that morning was shut down and overgrown with plants. "Where are we?" he asked.

Gary put a finger to his lip before sliding open the door of the cargo car. He jumped inside then extended a hand out to Petey, whom took it hesitantly. Before he knew it he was pulled inside the car and the door slid closed.

At this point, Petey began to feel nervous. There was no light at all and they could hear the rain as it beat down on the roof of the car. Before he could panic a small light suddenly turned on and was now shining in his face. A flashlight.

"I found it in the warehouse earlier," Gary said. "But we won't waste it's batteries." He turned it back off and they were in the pitch dark again.

Petey shivered at being alone with Gary in the dark. Six months ago, he wouldn't have minded it. But now, he was afraid of being held at gunpoint or something, given that Gary had found a gun in the warehouse too. He had to be careful, especially with his words. So he just didn't talk.

After a dreadful twenty minute silence the train finally blew its horn and jolted into motion, slowly at first. After a few minutes it was going smoothly (or rather roughly) down the track. Petey had only been on a train once, and not as cargo either. It had been a ride to his grandparents house when he was 7. Back then at least he knew where he was going. Now he had no clue.

Petey didn't want to fall asleep on the train but he was tired so he leaned against what he supposed was some boxes or crates and sighed. When he heard a shuffle next to him he knew Gary was right beside him. Too close. Petey began to feel the nervousness rise up again.

"Petey," came Gary's voice. It wasn't harsh like it had been yesterday.

When he didn't reply a hand rested on his leg. He jumped but froze where he was. Then he felt another hand on his face. He tried to turn away but was jerked roughly back around.

"I won't hurt you, Petey," Gary growled.

Petey shut his eyes against what came next. Gary's lips crushed against his and the taller boy's hands were pushing him down. He didn't know what to do, didn't know why Gary was doing this to him. He felt confused and hurt. Most of all, he didn't feel like Gary was the one doing this to him. And it was even worse because he couldn't see what was going on. All he could do was lay there; lay there and listen to the rain as it beat on the tin above, as Gary put his hands on him and groped his body.

A tinge of excitement ran through him, but he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't the Gary he loved..or was it? Petey had to then remind himself that he loved all of Gary, even the parts that were rough. And judging by the way Gary was handling him, with frustration, he figured it was because he wasn't reacting to anything the other boy was doing to him.

_Maybe just this once, just one more time,_ Petey thought. One more time of fooling around with Gary, one more play of their game. It would no doubt make things go a little smoother between them. So, preparing himself, Petey picked up his stiff arm that had been laying on the floor and gripped it onto Gary's arm. Gary reacted by placing his lips on his neck and sucking the skin hard.

Petey winced but picked up his other arm and placed it on Gary's back. He still couldn't speak. For some reason his throat felt tight and his words jumbled. Within a few seconds of his response to Gary's actions, he felt the male's lips on his again, and then his tongue. Gary was making out with him and like a fool he was kissing him back. This was all wrong. Here was a mentally unstable guy who had held glass to his throat, forced him to follow him, and had tied him up, and now he was kissing him. Somewhere, deep inside, he kicked himself. But he couldn't help loving Gary, no matter how much he wanted to hate him.

The sound of clothes ruffling suddenly startled him, and he began to shake when his own pants were being tugged from him. "Gary, I," he started, but Gary put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," he soothed. "It'll be alright, Petey."

Petey didn't believe him, but he let him take control anyway. If he resisted there was no telling what would happen. So he went along, let Gary rub against him, let him penetrate that place he thought would never be touched again. And, despite the burn and tears that came along with it, he couldn't help but hold onto Gary tightly and move his hips along with him. His tears were a mixture of pain and relief. He never thought he would be doing this with Gary again and a part of him hated that it was happening. But that other part, that part that loved Gary, was trembling with excitement.

Their huffs were loud against the pounding of the rain, the rumble of the wheels on the tracks outside. And then it happened, Gary's release, then his own. At least Gary hadn't just used him. He had had the decency to pull out instead of abuse his body. And this, Petey took as Gary not being a total lost cause. There was still a chance he still liked him, in _that way_.

But then Gary was gone from him, just as fast as he had laid hands on him. Pants went up and fingers were left sticky. Petey was hurt again. He knew it would have happened. They were still playing a game after all, one they had started in school. Now he was angry and upset.

"Do you even feel anything for me?" Petey asked.

There was a pause in the air, one that lingered too long, one that told too much. "You're a pawn, that's all."

Deep inside, Petey wanted to scream. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't true. He frowned in the dark and dug his hands deep into his beige pockets, until his hand hit something. Then a bell went off. Just as he was enclosing his hands around it, he remembered. Yesterday, before he had gone to see Gary, he had slipped an orange container of pills into his pocket. It had been Gary's and he carried it around with him most places. Just a token of himself that he could hold onto. He had stuffed cotton into the bottle to keep it from rattling and before it had been useless. But now, it might serve useful.

If Petey could somehow sneak the pills into Gary, maybe he could make him right again.


	14. Safe Ground

**A/N: I really enjoy the reviews guys. EmeraldReporter, AppleGirlin, icyvampire123, missdove, fhannajade, Sorrow Cheshire, and everyone else, thank-you so much for continuing to read this. I really do appreciate it and your reviews and I do it for you guys. You made the part II happen =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Safe Ground**

Hours after their intimate encounter, Petey began to grow bored. Gary had fallen asleep in the dark but Petey hadn't been able to. When he felt the other boy stir beside him he thought he would try and start a conversation to pass the time.

"Gary," he started. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No."

"How did you know the train track was out here?"

"Because I researched it back at Volts."

So he had planned it. Petey should have known. "How were you able to find it, though?"

"I had a map. I knew as long as I followed the coast I'd get there."

Petey was about to ask why he used him out of all people to escape but thought that wouldn't be the best thing to talk about so he changed to something else. "On the day of your trial," he said instead. "I went to the courthouse, but they wouldn't let me in."

"It was short. We couldn't hire a good lawyer. Crabblesnitch testified against me. My parents wanted me to go to a nuthouse. Said that's where I belong."

"So you plead insanity?"

"Yes. That or juvie. Think I might have fared better there come to think of it."

"What did they do to you, Gary?" Petey whispered.

Gary didn't reply right away. There was another long pause, like earlier, only this one seemed more tense. "They.." he started. "Just him."

"Who?"

Another pause. "Doesn't matter."

"Gary, you can tell me anything, you know. I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk about it." His tone had changed back to its harshness so Petey stopped.

"It's..good to see you, anyway," he said softly. "Despite the circumstances."

"I missed you," Gary mumbled.

Petey's heart skipped a beat at that. "I missed you too." Just as he had said it his stomach suddenly rumbled. He had been so wrapped up in everything going on that he hadn't been hungry but now his body was telling him he needed to eat. They had found crates full of bottled water, to their luck, but no sign of food. Petey had also managed to snap a pill in half and pour the powdered contents into Gary's mouth when he had fallen asleep. He wondered if the pill had already changed his mood because he wasn't half as angry as he was before. And now he was actually telling him he missed him.

"We'll find some food once we stop," Gary said, obviously hearing his stomach rumbles now.

"I only have a few dollars."

"I have some money. I stole it from one of the orderlies before we left."

_You mean before you took me at knife point and escaped out the door,_ Petey thought. "How much?"

"Enough for some food and maybe a night or two at a motel."

"So what are you planning to do? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Pete, but I had to get away from there."

"Did anyone hurt you?"

Gary sighed. "You won't shut-up until I tell you, will you? Fine. Theo, the main guy in charge of the place, abused me."

"Physically?"

"Physically, mentally, sexually, yes."

"What?" Petey's voice was rising. "Oh god.."

"Stop it, you're making me look pathetic."

"I'm sorry, Gary. If I had known I-"

"You what? You would've saved me? Told the cops? Yeah right, Petey, every cop in Bullworth hates me, especially Monson."

"Who's Monson?"

"The one who took me in that night at the school. Did nothing but spit insults in my face all night."

Petey looked down and slipped his hand onto Gary's leg.

"I don't want sympathy," Gary growled, and pushed his hand away.

"I'm not giving it. I just want you to know I'm here for you. Hell, if I'd known all of that was going on, I would have broken you out myself." He didn't say it, but Petey could feel Gary smile in the dark. He knew he had struck the right key at that point.

"Why did you visit me, Pete?" Gary suddenly asked. His voice sounded a bit hollow but also genuinely curious.

"I..missed you," he replied. When Gary didn't reply he went on. "I haven't forgotten about that last night, you know. You told me to get off the school grounds, then we..you know." He paused but continued when the other boy remained silent. "The next day I found the whole school in chaos."

"And so you called the cops," Gary said icily.

"No, I didn't. First I left, then midway to the bridge I turned around and went looking for you. I ran into Jimmy and he asked me where you were. I said I didn't know, and that's when I went with Russell to look for you."

Gary laughed quietly. "And all this time I thought you had ratted me out."

"I would never do that, Gary. I love you."

"I know you do, Pete," Gary whispered. This time it was he who put his hand on Petey's leg. "Something in that femme-boy head of yours loves me and I haven't the slightest idea why."

Petey smiled, about to answer, when suddenly they heard a loud screech from outside. The train was stopping.

As it came to a halt Gary turned on his flashlight and stood to his feet. "Come on," he said.

Petey followed and waited with him for about five minutes. Then Gary opened the door and hopped out. Petey followed his lead and once they were on the ground they made a run for the forest nearby. _Great,_ he thought. _More trees._ They ran until they reached the line of trees at the edge.

"We'll follow along until we come to a town," Gary panted.

"I'm starving," Petey said, panting beside him.

"I know, we'll find some food. But for now we have to walk."

Petey was beginning to get worried. There was no telling when they would find a town, and he didn't know how much longer he could walk in the cold with just a shirt and flimsy jacket on. Gary didn't have anything other than his patient clothes on. He didn't want either of them getting sick.

Just as he was thinking this a small diner came into view, along with a road nearby. They were close to civilization now and food but Petey was worried about someone seeing them, especially with Gary still in his light green clothes. They stood out too much. No doubt the people in the area knew about their escape.

"Gary," he started. "Maybe we should get some food to go. What if someone sees us?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Petey? I'm not going in the diner anyway. You are. Here." Gary took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Petey. "Get us something cheap but good."

Petey bit his lip but did as Gary told him to. As the other boy hid behind the building he made his way inside, trying his best not to look suspicious. When he got to the counter to order a woman with orange hair looked up from the edge of her glasses.

"Hey, sweet pea," she said, her voice raspy and comforting. "What'll you have?"

Petey gulped and his hands shook a bit. He almost had the nerve to tell the woman to call the police just to stop Gary, but he couldn't bring himself to. He loved Gary. He hadn't ratted him out before, he wouldn't rat him out this time either. He placed his hands on the counter top and looked at the menu board above. "I'll..just have two burgers and fries to go..er..make that two double orders of fries. And two onion rings. Oh and a milkshake, strawberry."

The woman raised her brows. "This all for you, little man?"

Petey shrugged. "I have a big appetite."

The woman considered this with a nod and shouted to the cooks in the back and within ten minutes Petey was walking out of the diner with a big bag of food.

"Gary?" Petey whispered as he made his way to the back of the building. "Where are you?"

"Psst," came a voice.

Petey followed it until he came to some bushes nearby. He found Gary squatting behind it. "Gary," he half laughed. "What are you doing back there?"

"Looking for pink bunnies, what do you think I'm doing? I saw a cop on a bike a few minutes ago. He drove by that way."

Petey followed Gary's eyes down the road. "You think he's tracking us?"

"I don't know. We just need to keep an eye out for him or anyone else."

"Right." Petey looked down and held out the food. "I got some burgers."

"Good, we'll take them to that motel down the road."

Petey squinted his eyes until he saw it in the distance. "That's too far away," he whined. "I'm hungry now!"  
"God, you sound just like a girl. Fine, eat it on the way."

Petey didn't have to have Gary's say so to eat. He would have done it anyway. He dug into his bag and unwrapped a burger from its warm foil. When he bit into it he groaned in satisfaction. As they made their way toward the hotel Gary took his burger and began to eat it, but Petey kept making a sound every time he took a bite.

"You having sex with the burger, Pete?" Gary mused. "You don't even make that much noise when I'm fucking you."

Petey ignored him. Right now the burger was better than sex. When they were halfway to the motel Petey took out his fries and an onion ring and popped a few bites into his mouth.

Gary looked over at him and peeked into the bag, a bit curiously, just noticing for the first time how large it was. "How much do you have in that bag, anyway?"

"We both needed food."

"Did you use up my whole ten?"

Petey shrugged, then dug out his milkshake. He pushed a straw into it and sucked the sweet strawberry sweetness into his mouth.

"Where's mine?" Gary asked.

Petey cut his eyes over at the taller boy. "I didn't think you liked milkshakes."

"Says who?"

"Says you."

"When did I ever say that?"

"When we were in the cafeteria last year. You made it known to everyone that you didn't like milk by throwing it across the room. And then it started a food fight because it hit Tad Spencer."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't like ice-cream. Give me that shake." He reached to grab it but Petey pulled it out of his grip.

"Try and get it," Petey said, suddenly throwing Gary the bag and taking off running toward the motel. Gary seemed to catch on quick because he started running after him right after he had turned to run. But Petey ran hard, until he got to the main window of the motel. When he stopped in his tracks Gary slammed him into a wall and grabbed the milkshake out of his hand.

"Such a good hostage," Gary cooed, taking a big gulp. He immediately made a face. "Gross, what is this?"

"It's strawberry."

"Who goes into a local diner and gets a strawberry milkshake?"

Petey bit his lip but it was to keep from smiling. Gary was being his _old_ self, the verbally insulting Gary, not the physically aggressive one.

"Forget it. Let's just get a room."

Petey looked away. A room. Where they could be alone with lights on and no train to jostle them around. Where they could share a bed and spend the night together. Petey let that hit his heart. It hurt, knowing that Gary would want them to do things only to forget them in the morning. That last night at Bullworth had meant nothing. He didn't want to get his hopes up now. And now that Gary was an escaped mental patient that had kidnapped an innocent citizen, he was liable to end up in another asylum far away or even prison.

Petey shuddered at that and pushed the thought away. He didn't want to think about losing Gary, not at a time like this.


	15. Feeling

**A/N: Omg sorry it's so short! Oh, and slightly off topic, for the fans of the Strictly Gary and Petey fics, there is now a poll on my profile for you to vote on whether a sequel to Senior Year should be written. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When they got their room Petey went to get a shower. Now that he had food in his stomach he was ready to warm his body back up. He and Gary had been out in the cold all night and day so when the hot water hit his back he sighed in relief as the goosebumps disappeared.

It wouldn't last long, though, and Petey knew it. Only about two minutes into warming himself up he heard the door to the bathroom open. Then the clank of metal as the curtain was drawn open. Then his goosebumps came back and he began to shiver again. When he felt the hand on his back he hunched his shoulders up, as if someone had just hit him. But the caress was gentle and soothing.

Petey stood there, silent and still, his hands hanging loosely by his sides. Gary's hands snaked around his body and took hold of the erection he already had. He gasped as the boy behind him pumped him with his hand. Why was he letting Gary do this to him? To them? Had he already forgotten that he had used him to escape, with a piece of glass to his throat? It was hard to remember when the boy's lips were brushing at that very spot on his neck, kissing him now.

He swallowed. Whatever he was just thinking about didn't seem that important. Did it? He tried to clear his head but he couldn't with the boy of his dreams groping and prodding him. He finally rested his head back onto Gary's shoulder and let a sigh escape his throat. He wasn't going to lie. What Gary was doing to him felt good. Real good. And he was doing it with more ease than he had back at the school, back on the train. This was all entirely new. While Gary was pumping him with his left hand his right hand was caressing his chest and neck.

Petey couldn't speak while this was going on. He didn't know what to say anyway. Instead he just let him use him like he had on the train. He began to forget everything that had happened within the past few days, forget about what happened back at the school. It was as if only a day had passed and they were picking up where they had left off.

"Gary," Petey breathed. "Stop, I'll.."

Gary suddenly let go of him and pushed him away. Then he felt the taller boys hands on his head and the building up of suds on his hair.

Petey suddenly felt dizzy. Gary was washing his hair. "I can do it," he said, reaching up with his hand.

Gary pushed his hand away. "No, let me," he growled.

Petey was confused enough as it was so he dropped his arm and let Gary wash his hair and body.

"It's not every day we get to do this," Gary said.

"We've never done this before, Gary."

"More reason to do it now."

"I don't know what to think."

"About what?"

"About everything going on right now. You wouldn't have done this if we were back at the school months ago."

Gary stopped and pushed him into the spray of water. "What are you saying?"

"Well," Petey started, rinsing himself. "I'm just confused. Earlier you said I was just a pawn. And now you act like you really care about me. I don't get it." He looked down at his wrists and rubbed his fingers over the bruises there from being tied up. When there was no answer Petey turned around to see the other male leaning against the wall of the shower. Naked. Wet. Pissed.

"You're my friend, Pete," he said.

"One time you said you liked me." Petey took a step forward. "I thought you meant more than a friend."

Gary's jaw tightened and his folded arms stiffened across his chest. "Well, it's kind of hard not to like you now with water dripping down you like that."

Before he could say anything else Gary grabbed him and kissed him full force on his lips. The only thing he could do was kiss him back, in hopes that Gary had really meant it. Why did he put so much trust into Gary? Was it because he loved him or because he liked being let down? He figured it didn't really matter at the moment. Gary's hands were on him and his lips were kissing his mouth. He wondered, as Gary shut the water off, if his mom and dad were worried about him. He wondered, as Gary pushed him out of the bathroom and into the room, if they hated Gary for kidnapping him.

He stopped his pondering when Gary pushed him onto the bed. He landed roughly and was soon attacked by the insane boy whom had used him to escape. This was wrong on so many levels. Gary was medically diagnosed as a sociopath, he had used aggression and deadly force to escape an asylum, and now, as a fugitive, he was making love to the person he had kidnapped. And the victim was giving in.

"Dammit!" Petey yelled, suddenly pushing Gary off him.

"What the fuck, Pete?"

"This is crazy. What would happen if you got caught?"

Gary rolled his head back, as if his neck hurt. "That's not going to happen."

"You can't say that, Gary. The cops are looking for us."

"You think I don't know that?" He sighed and laid down on his back. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You want to know why I went ahead and escaped using you?"

Petey swallowed. "Yeah."

"Because when I saw you the other day I knew I couldn't let you go again. I was afraid I would never see you again, just like that night."

That night. The night Petey stood on the curb and watched Gary go in the police car. "But you said-"

"Forget anything I said, Pete. I really missed you." He was suddenly off his back and on his knees, with his hands on Petey's face.

"I missed you too. But..I can't stay here forever with you. I have a family, Gary."

"Forget your family."

"Then who will love me?" Petey asked, looking down at his hands.

Gary pulled his hands away and glared at the boy before him. "Forget love. We just need each other."

"To love?"

"No."

"Yes."

Gary hesitated. "_No_," he said slowly, brushing his lips against the other boy's.

"Yes," Petey whispered, closing his eyes against the sudden kiss.

"Yes, then," Gary said, before kissing him full on the mouth and pushing him back on the bed.

At that point, Petey was lost, and there was no coming back.


End file.
